Fairy Tail: Tale of the Demonic Dragonslayer
by DarkLord98
Summary: my first Fairy Tail story, inspired by Dragonslayer by Kitsune dragon so read enjoy and review. If you want to suggest a name feel free to do so
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So here´s my newest story. I haven´t come up with a name for it, so feel free to propose one. Anyways, have fun and enjoy reading the , I borrowed some stuff from Dragonslayer by Kitsune dragon, so credit goes to him, any Japanese spell credit me.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

_**Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where comrade were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.**_

October 10th- Year X766

A pair of humans were currently running through a forested area. The man of the duo was about six feet in height and had long, spiky, blalck hair. His eyes were green. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and pants, along with a pair of similarly colored sandals. Over that he wore a black cloak with blue flames along the hem of the cloak. The woman was a beautiful blue head, her hair extending well past her waist. She had red colored eyes and wore a black top with long red sleeves and a black skirt which ended just above her knees. She wore a pair of blue boots and a wristband. In her arms was a small black bundle. Behind them, the loud roars of the Lizardmen were heard.

Lizardmen were large, humanoid lizards that were capable of copying another person's magic by merely seeing the magic. Of course, once a Lizardman has copied a magic, it cannot copy any other magic as is permanently stuck with using only that particular magic.

Suddenly a bolt of black lightning shot forth from the depths of the forest and struck the man on his left shoulder. A loud scream pain was elicited from the man as a result.

"Lucius-kun, are you okay?" the woman asked. The black haired man, Lucius FullBlack, nodded as he held his smoking shoulder.

"Hai, Kaze-chan...Kuso, those Lizardmen sure know how to use my Storm Demon Slayer Magic that they copied" Lucius said. The woman, Kaze Arashiryu, nodded.

"They even managed to copy your Black Demon Slayer Magic!" Kaze said, her statement proven to be true as a dark purple beam suddenly appeared out of the brush, going trough a tree to their left. However, before the duo could get any farther, three blue scaled reptiles appeared in front of them. These were different from your average lizards however, for they were built like humans, were very muscular and covered in hard blue scales. Their golden, cat-like eyes stared at the two humans in front of them as they neared them.

Lucius gritted his teeth before clapping his hands together.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo****/storm demon´s flash step****!" **the black haired man was suddenly encased in an aura of lightning-like energy before vanishing in a flash of yellow, a few sparks of electricity hovering over his previous location. Lucius suddenly appeared in front of one of the Lizardmen and punched it in the face sending it careening through the air before avoiding the punch from the second one. He then leaped over the third's kick before grabbing its leg and swinging it into the second Lizardmen. Both humanoid reptiles soared, crashing into a tree before Lucius appeared above them with a glowing black sphere in hand.

**"****Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai****/Dark demon´s spiraling sphere****!" **Lucius slammed the energy sphere atop the two Lizardmen and shredded their bodies. Kaze then back flipped away from the first Lizardman Lucius had punched away before slamming her hand on the ground.

**"****Arashi Akuma no inazuma/storm demon´s lightning bolt****!" **an black bolt of lightning suddenly erupted from the sky and electrocuted the Lizardman, effectively killing it. Lucius and Kaze continued to run before eyeing the bundle in the red haired woman's arms.

"How is he?" Lucius asked. Kaze pulled back the cloth slightly and sighed in relief.

"He's okay...he's okay" she grinned. However, after a few more minutes of running before the roars of Lizardmen became closer. Both humans looked back to spy the entire pack of Lizardmen gaining on them.

"Kuso" Lucius cursed as he ducked beneath a lightning bolt from one of the Lizardmen before twisting to avoid the dark beam that was launched by another. Lucius turned and his hands became encased in lightning.

"KAZE, TAKE ACE AND RUN, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Lucius yelled. Kaze's eyes widened at that.

"NANI? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU'LL DIE!" Kaze said, "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Lucius then turned his head and stared at her with fierce red eyes. Her body seemed to freeze when she saw those eyes, the eyes of the great Dark Flash, one of the most powerful mages of this generation.

"GO KAZE-CHAN!" Lucius yelled as he readied himself to fight the onslaught of Lizardmen. Kaze turned, tears falling down her face no matter how hard she tried to stop them from flowing.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME, YOU HEAR ME LUCIUS!" Lucius looked back at her and gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"I promise" he replied. Kaze nodded before running on ahead with the bundle in her arms. Lucius's electrically charged hands then began to glow brighter as he clapped his hands together. The army of Lizardmen halted as they saw Lucius and prepared to fight. One of them spied Kaze running off before turning to the largest of the Lizardmen which appeared to be their leader.

"Leader-sama, the girl is running off with the boy!" a grey lizardman spoke.

"Well go after it, kill this pitiful human before us as well" the large red scaled lizardman spoke. The other Lizardmen ran forth to kill Lucius so they could hurry after Kaze. Lucius's eyes snapped open before he clapped his hands together.

**"****Dāku akuma no dangan no arashi****/Dark demon's bullet storm****!" **Lucius thrust his arms forward and multiple dark purple bolts in the shape of spheres, raced through the air. They impaled and burned the Lizardmen that were hit by the dark demon slaying magic attack before they fell to the ground, dead. The red Lizardman growled in anger.

"ATTACK, KILL HIM!" the Lizardmen obeyed their leader before charging. Lucius smirked as he got into a fighting stance and then stomped his right foot on the ground before rotating and slamming a strong kick to the chest of one opponent. He then leaned back to avoid the claw swipe from another before grabbing the outstretched arm and used it to swing up and kick the attacker in its snout. Lucius used the force of the kick to back flip before landing on the ground and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"****Dāku akuma no hakai-ha/Dark demon´s Destruction wave ****!" **a large wave of energy shout out from Lucius before it was cancelled out by another wave. Minato gritted his teeth as he saw the Lizardman that had copied his magic. The golden lizardman its hands forward as a large beam of energy shot out from the said hands.

**"****Dāku akuma no hakai kōsen/Dark demon´s Destruction beam ****!"** Lucius held up his hand, his index and middle fingers extended, and launched a bigger beam of energy from his fingers. The two attacks collided. Naturally the bigger beam shout trough destroying the lizardman that shot the weaker beam He then moved his arm in a series of movements before moving his other arm and then stretching it outwards.

**"****Arashi oni no kaminari danmaku/Storm demon´s Lightning barrage****!" **The bolt of lightning was launched and it tore through a few other Lizardmen. Lucius ducked beneath the swipe of another opponent before lashing out with a spin kick, the reptile's ribs releasing a satisfying crack. Lucius spun again and dropped down a harsh axe kick to the Lizardman's head sending it to the ground before leaping into the air to avoid a dark beam from another Lizardman that was fortunate to copy the man's magic.

Lucius landed on the ground before vanishing in a flash of yellow and slammed a Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai into the Lizardman's stomach sending it spiraling into five others. He then clapped his hands together.

**"****Dāku akuma no ōra/****Dark demon´s aura****!"** a large pulse of energy rocketed out of Lucius's body sending Lizardmen flying through the air. Lucius then jumped back flipping as he did so, and landed against the bark of a tree and pushed off. He held out his hand and energy swirled into a condensed sphere in his palm. The Lizardman he headed towards used its ability and copied the magic before forming a Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai itself.

**"****Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai**** /Dark demon´s spiraling sphere****!" **both combatants roared. The attacks clashed, resulting in a large explosion of energy, but with the Lizardman having less experience in using Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai, Lucius easily transformed his own into the upgraded version, Dāku akuma no ōkina rasen-jō no kyūtai/Dark demon´s big spiraling sphere and a large sphere of energy formed as the Lizardman was sent flying into its brethren before a large dome of magic energy destroyed a large area. Lucius cart wheeled out of the way of a lightning bolt before he was kicked in the side by a Lizardman that appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Lucius soared through the air before he was hit in the chin by an upward kick. One Lizardman then vaulted off of another to gain a higher altitude before flipping and slamming its thick tail down on Lucius. The black haired man righted himself and rolled along the ground so that he wouldn't hurt himself much, only for a lightning bolt to land near his body and send him flying into a tree. Lucius gasped in pain before leaning his head to the side as he avoided a beam that was shot from another Lizardman. Lucius lashed out with a kick and nailed the Lizardman in the knee causing the joint to break from the force. With the reptilian man down, Lucius grabbed it by the tail and swung it towards the leader. The red scaled Lizardman caught its subordinate before throwing it away like a ragdoll before taking a deep breath.

**"****Arashi no oni no kaminari no sakebi/storm demon´s thunder shout****!" **a green magic seal appeared in front of the Lizardman's jaws before it began to shout a sound equal to the thunders, with some bolts of lightning coming out from the seal. Lucius quickly performed Shunpo to avoid the attack, but as he stopped, he fell to one knee in exhaustion. Taking advantage of the period of weakness, the red scaled lizard ran forth and crashed a powerful kick to the black haired man's stomach. Lucius's eyes widened as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs. Another Lizardman shot a wind shuriken from Lucius´s and Kaze´s Storm Demon Slayer Magic through Lucius's right arm, making the limb useless. Lucius then took out a scroll, bit his thumb and spread some blood on the seal then a bjack katana appeared into Lucius´s hand stabbed it into the head of one Lizardman before kicking it into the body of another.

**"**** Arashi no oni no fūran/Storm demon´s wind run****!" **Lucius yelled. Wind exploded out of his body and suddenly Lucius began moving faster than he had ever moved before.

**"BLADE MAGIC: LIGHTNING SLASH!" **The black haired man stabbed through many Lizardmen with his fists as well as Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai, the speed he was moving at allowing him to do so. As he cut them down, Lucius suddenly stopped as he felt his magic power suddenly drop. The black haired man panted as he fell to both knees now, he looked to see the wind that surrounded his body began to move through the air and towards a large rod in the shape of a sword blade without a hilt, in front of the leader Lizardman.

"Such a close call, but I will be taking that child. The magic power from such a small human...it was unbelievable, if I can harness it, that human will be my weapon and then I will finally rule over the forest" the red scaled Lizardman laughed before grabbing the wind rod. The leader chuckled as he and the surviving subordinates smiled widely.

"You put up a good fight, Dākufurasshu/Dark flash...but this is the end for you" Lucius panted before closing his eyes and then his body began to glow a dark purple light and electricity lanced off of his body, impaling through some Lizardmen and one stabbed through the leader's thigh.

**"Arashi Oni no Shunpo****/storm demon´s flash step****!" **Luciussuddenly vanished, a swirl of leaves and lightning were all that was left of his presence. The Lizardmen gasped in shock at seeing their prey dissapear.

"Grrrr...find him, sniff him out and then we'll kill him and the woman. Their son will be ours" the leader growled.

Kaze panted as she decided to stop to rest. As she did so, a few seconds later, she felt a tingle on her left arm. She looked to see a small tattoo in the shape of a lightning bolt, glowing dark purple. In a flash, Lucius appeared next to her, panting and he was bleeding from the wounds he had gotten from the Lizardmen.

"I...told you...I promised I'd...come back" he panted, a large grin on his face. Kaze smiled as she wiped away the tears of happiness from her eyes before grabbing her husband and clutching the bundle in her arms tightly.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving" she urged him onwards. Lucius nodded before following after his wife. They kept running...not even taking the time to realize they were running right into the thing that would result in their demise.

The beast was a gigantic dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn were decorated by spiraling blue markings giving it a mystical look. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, were a grey color and seemed to be rather smooth. It possessed a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards and had white beady eyes. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It had gargantuan, multi-layered wings, composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail split in two at its end, where the black plates disappeared and took on a double stinger-like appearance.

This was the legendary Dragon of the Apocalypse...Acnologia. The great dragon flew through the skies over the barren wasteland that was once a large city that it had recently destroyed. Growling to itself, Acnologia observed its carnage and gave a toothy grin.

**'Ah, destruction of large, populated areas...my favourite past time'** the Dragon of the Apocalypse thought to himself. It quickly left the area of the once large city, now soaring over a forest. Taking note of the secluded area, the black dragon descended, folding its wings to aid in its landing. After crushing a few trees in the process, the gargantuan reptile curled up to rest. Using Roar of the Apocalypse took a great deal of magic power, an insignificant amount in Acnologia's book, but a great deal nonetheless and as such he would rest until he was back to full power then take off to destroy another city. As Acnologia was about to close its eyes, a twig snapped causing its eyes to widen. Turning its head, Acnologia bared its teeth ready to kill whatever came through the brush and dare to disturb its attempt to slumber. However, what came out was very unexpected.

Acnologia looked to see a blue haired woman and a black haired man stumble out of the bushes before falling to the ground. The woman's blue hair cascaded down past her shoulders, ending near just below her shapely ass. She wore a pure black top with long, red sleeves and an black skirt that ended just below her knees. She was covered in dust, leaves and a few twigs were caught in her hair as well. The man didn't look that much better as his body was littered with slash wounds and there was a large burn mark on the back of his left shoulder from what Acnologia deduced to be from lightning, if the smell of ozone was any indication.

However, the thing Acnologia took note of was the black bundle in the female's arms along with the fact that there was a large amount of blood pouring profusely out of a wound on the woman's stomach causing the red liquid to form a small puddle beneath her, staining the emerald green grass, crimson. Acnologia smirked as he stretched his claws out to eat the woman, but froze when he heard more rustling.

A multitude of Lizardmen walked out of the brush and smiled widely as they saw the downed woman.

However, the humanoid reptiles took notice of the giant dragon before them and gulped. Acnologia growled before releasing a loud roar. A shockwave resulted, tearing up the earth and destroying the foliage. The Lizardmen struggled to stay grounded, but some of them flew away. There were about thirty Lizardmen who had managed to survive the roar before getting up to run.

"RUN IT'S A DRAGON!" The leader shouted.

However, they were stopped as Acnologia had gotten up and blocked their path with only a single step. The earth rumbled as the Dragon of the Apocalypse crushed the bodies of the Lizardmen beneath its hand-like claws. It then quickly scooped up the earth, along with the humanoid reptiles and ate them all.

The mighty dragon then turned to look at the downed parents as both him and her, had been knocked away by the sudden movements of the dragon. She panted as she clutched the bundle closer to her chest. Lucius stood up and used the small bit of healing magic he was able to use and healed himself and Kaze.

"Ace-kun" the blue haired woman. Acnologia looked at the woman before stomping over to Lucius and Kaze before leaning his head down so that his large white eyes stared directly into her red ones and Lucius's green ones. To his surprise he didn't see any fear in their eyes at all, only concern but it wasn't towards themselves.

"Looks like this is it" the woman looked down at the bundle in her arms. She turned back the orange, blood stained cloth to reveal the face of a baby boy. The boy looked to be around one year old, he had spiky black hair with slight streaks of blue showing the genes he had obtained from his mother. The baby's eyes were closed and remained so as he then began to cry as it felt the frightening power coming off from Acnologia.

"Don't worry, Ace-kun, I am your Okaa-chan. I'm here to protect you, don't worry" she hushed the baby causing the black and blue toddler to calm down a bit.

"Your Tou-san is here for you too, Ace" the blonde man grinned widely at his crying son. Kaze gritted her teeth as she charged up her magic power, Lucius doing the same.

"WE WILL PROTECT YOU!" Kaze rested Ace on the ground before crashing her fists together and a purple magic seal formed around her and Ace. Lucius charged his magic power before slamming his right fist against his left palm.

**"SEAL MAGIC: ELEMENTAL FIVE POINT SEAL!"** the two yelled.

Suddenly a black spiral formed on Ace's stomach along with the kanji for the various elements. Kaze smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you...Ace-kun...goodbye" Kaze said. She then turned to Lucius and the two nodded to each other. Acnologia's face grew perplexed at the large amount of magic power coming from the woman and man...it was quite large and impressive.

**'For a human'** the dragon thought before raising its claw. Kaze quickly took out a scroll, similar to the one that held muramasa,then rolled the scroll open, bit her thumb and spread some blood on the seal.

**"Release: EXCALIBUR!"** she roared a large silver blade surrounded by golden fire appeared from the scroll, into Kaze´s hands. The black dragon's eyes widened slightly. Excalibur was a sword crafted by the legendary first, and most powerful, mage of all time, Merlin and the sword was proven to be able to puncture even a dragon's hide.

Kaze leaped towards Acnologia, but the great dragon raised its arm and took the attack, its arrogance in believing that nothing, not even Excalibur, could pierce its scales...however, Acnologia was caught off guard when it felt pain. Excalibur had sliced through its hard scales without much difficulty and drew blood. For the first time in the dragon's life...it had been wounded by a human. The slash was immediately cauterized from the golden fire surrounding Excalibur. Acnologia watched as its wound healed, his flesh had been cauterized, but due to the healing factor of a dragon such as it, it was effectively healed. The scales re-grew and covered the healed skin as if it were never there. Lucius then appeared in a flash of black and pure magic energy swirled into his palm, compressing into a sphere.

**"**** Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai****!" **he slammed the attack forth and it made contact with the Apocalypse dragon's muzzle. Acnolgia narrowed its eyes at the attack before releasing a roar. The wind generated from it sent the green eyed FullBlack flying through the air, but he was caught as he landed against the flat of Kaze's blade. Kaze then aimed Lucius upwards and slashed downwards, sending forth a golden crescent of fire. Acnologia held up its right hand and snuffed the flames of Excalibur before opening his jaws and sending out a small bullet of magic energy, well small for Acnologia anyway.

However, as it did that, the magic energy began to swirl as if being sucked into a whirlpool in midair. The magic bullet vanished. Suddenly the air around Acnologia warped as well as the blast of magic the dragon had just launched was sent back in its own face. Minato then fell from the sky, an Dāku akuma no ōkina rasen-jō no kyūtai hovering above his palm. The plan had worked perfectly. Use Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai to make close contact.

**"** **Dāku akuma no ōkina rasen-jō no kyūtai****/Dark demon´s spiraling sphere****!" **the basketball sized orb impacted with Acnologia with such force that it sent the black dragon skidding backwards from the force as a dome of magic exploded out of the magic made sphere. Acnologia released a growl before chuckling and speaking as it watched the two humans below.

**"You have earned my respect humans. Never in all my life has someone other than the Dragon King been able to wound me, but alas...I will still kill you"** Acnologia gestured to the small golden line on his arm and the small burn mark formed from when Lucius redirected the bullet of magic he had fired from eating Kaze's Excalibur flame. Kaze growled at the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Kaze slashed with Excalibur once more. Acnologia avoided the blade and then released a roar. Kaze was sent flying, but then a green seal appeared in front of her.

**"****Arashi no oni no hakai no kaze/storm demon´s destruction wind****!" **Sharp wave of black wind flew towards the black dragon and Lucius clapped his hands together to aid in his wife's onslaught of attacks.

**"**** Dāku akuma no kurai honō parusu/Dark demon´s dark flame pulse****!" **a wave of black flames rocketed from his palms and also enveloped thewave of wind, giving it a burning edge, but Acnolgoia took them head on and the attack bounced off of his scales. Lucius was flashing every which way, lashing out with a barrage of Rasen-jō no kyūtai, but the attacks were brushed off by the dragon's near indestructible scales. Lucius quickly clapped his hands together as he pointed his palm towards the dark dragon.

**"**** Dāku akuma no dangan no arashi****/Dark demon's bullet storm****!" **the barrage of dark magic spheres erupted out of the magic seal and raced towards Acnologia. The black dragon simply ate the magic power sustaining the spheres and then released a roar. The sound waves raced through the air, kicking up dust and flattening the very earth, but Lucius quickly slammed his palm on the ground and a green magic seal appeared in front of him and his wife as they guarded their son, even though the seals they put on him made sure of that.

**"**** Arashi no oni no kaze shōheki/storm demon´s wind barrier****!" **a large wall of wind sprung out of nowhere and took the shockwave head on. Once the wind from the roar died down, Lucius attacked once more. His wind wall dissappearing.

**"**** Dāku akuma no kage ken****/Dark demon´s shadow fist****!" **the wall suddenly dspersed and the magic morphed into a gigantic fist and raced towards Acnologia, nailing it in the chest. Lucius then formed another fist and held up his own, controlling the levitating shadow fists with his own actions. He crashed one fist against the dragon's right cheek before slamming his left fist against the left cheek. Acnologia was about to roar when Lucius performed an uppercut, effectively shutting the dragon's mouth closed and also sending it skyward from the force of the hit. He then performed a series of uppercuts to the dragon's stomach before clasping his hands above his head. The shadow fists copied their creator's actions. Then the fists morphed in midair to form a giant scythe.

**"**** Dāku akuma no kage kama/Dark demon´s ****shadow scythe****!"** the attack crashed down on Acnologia's head as Lucius swung his arms downwards. The scythe sent Acnologia to the ground causing a large BOOM that echoed across the destroyed forest grounds.

"YATTA, WAY TO GO LUCIUS-KUN!" the blue head cheered for her husband. Lucius shook his head at his wife's antics.

"Kaze-chan...you know that dragon is not something that will be taken down by something like that. The Dragon of the Apocalypse is no ordinary dragon" he said as he watched the black scaled dragon spread its wings as it rose back to its feet. However, before the dragon could make a move, Kaze had Lucius send her towards it usingDāku akuma no chikara. Kaze raised her magic blade and brought it down upon the dragon's muzzle. The force sent Acnologia's head downwards before she spun in midair, hitting the side of its head with the flat of the flame encased blade. Kaze dropped to the ground as a result of gravity, narrowly avoiding the swipe of Acnologia's claws. She stabbed the blade of Merlin into the ground and a stream of fire tore up the ground before erupting beneath Acnologia's stomach. The pillar of golden fire surrounded Acnologia. However, her eyes widened when she saw the golden fire swirl and enter Acnologia's mouth, eating the large amount of fire. Quickly overcoming her sense of amazement, she threw Excalibur at the black dragon only for its tail to suddenly lash out and send the blade flying directly back at her. The blue haired woman held out her hand and Excalibur froze in midair.

**"RELEASE:MURAMASA!" **The same katana that Lucius used to kill the lizardmen appeared out of a magic seal in the blue head's hand. She then gripped both blades before leaping at Acnologia. Acnologia growled at the presence of the second sword that was said to have been able to slay its species.

**"These humans are proving to be so dam troublesome" **Acnologia thought to himself as he never thought he would be having this much of a challenge fighting pitiful humans. Although he wouldn't admit it he was also enjoying himself in this battle. He may love causing destruction but as a dragon he prided himself on fighting strong opponents. After all it isn't everyday you get to fight to your heart's content with a worthy opponent.

Lucius appeared in a black flash beside her before holding out both hands.

**"**** Dāku akuma no rasen-jō no kyūtai no danmaku/Dark demon´s spiraling sphere barrage****!"** Suddenly, spheres of pure magic rocketed from Lucius´s hands crashing into the dragon of the Apocalypse's scales causing small explosions of magic. With the blue energy blinding it momentarily, Lucius spun and lashed out with a kick. His leg landing underneath Kaze's feet and thus propelling her towards the gigantic dragon. She then began to rotate, Exclaibur's flames burning brightly.

**"SECRET BLADE MAGIC ART: SHINING FLAME BLADE!"** Kaze released a tornado of gold and fire that raced towards Acnologia, but the mighty beast refused to be defeated by mere humans. Acnologia's left forelimb was suddenly encased in blue energy before thrusting the limb forth in the form of a punch. A blast of magic energy flew through the air and impacted with the flames of the two ancient blades. The resulting explosion was quickly cast aside with a single flap of the Dragon of the Apocalypse's wings.

Lucius slammed his palms together,** "****Dāku akuma no kokkaku yoroi/Dark demon´s skeletal armor****!"** As the name implied, a skeletal version of the normal samurai armor about the size of acnologia appeared around Lucius amd wrapped it´s arms around Acnologia's neck and tail, but the dragon merely roared and with a harsh tug, freed itself.

**"****Arashi oni no kaminari danmaku/Storm demon´s Lightning barrage****!" **a barrage of lightning bolts flew towards Acnologia, but the dragon swiped the lightning attack away like it was nothing before leaning its head to the side so as to avoid the blasts of flame from Kaze.

Kaze landed on the ground and rolled to the side as she avoided the appendage that aimed to crush her before impaling it with Excalibur and shooting flames inside the black dragons arm. The result caused Acnologia to roar in pain as it felt its arm burning from the inside causing its blood and inner muscles to burn. She followed it up by stabbing Muramasa into its upper arm. Kaze moved both swords towards each other as they ripped the black dragons skin open even more causing more blood to fall out as he now had a large gash for wound. The swords were forcefully yanked out of the large reptile's flesh when he took flight. Kaze then ran up the dragon's arm as it recoiled the burned limb in pain before descending and slashing downwards. An arc of golden fire flew towards Acnologia, but as the great dragon was about to eat the fires, a large fist of lightning crashed against its cheek allowing it to be hit by the attack.

**"****Arashi no oni no kaminari-kyū/storm demon´s thunder sphere****!" **Lightning magic began to swirl into the exact shape as the dark demon slayer attack. Lucius then vanished in a flash of black as he used Shunpo to appear before Acnologia and slam the electrical attack against its scales, but like he expected, there was no damage done. The black haired FullBlack gritted his teeth as he used Shunpo to avoid the slash from the black dragon as it tried to hit him and his wife.

Lucius looked back and sighed in relief as he saw Ace was fine. The seals were doing their job, a red sphere of magic was protecting the one year old from the obvious harm that he would have been caused during the battle.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo****/storm demon´s flash step****!"** in a show of speed, Lucius appeared on the dragon's wing and held his arms high into the air.

**"****Dāku akuma no ōkina rasen-jō no kyūtai/Dark demon´s big spiraling sphere****!" **Lucius leaped into the air before crashing the gigantic sphere against the dragon's skull. The attack forced the dragon's head down and Lucius smirked as he saw the fierce grey eyes of his wife below.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo****/storm demon´s flash step****!" **he vanished in a black flash just as Kaze stabbed her flaming blade towards the descending head of the dragon.

**"SECRET BLADE MAGIC ART: HIJIN'S BLADE!" **a giant blade formed as stream of fire rocketed from the tip of Excalibur. The attack caused Acnologia to roar in pain as its face was badly burnt, but the dragon was very prideful, not to mention strong. The attack ended and Acnologia was shown to be relatively unharmed as its healing factor kicked in.

Acnologia chuckled as he saw Kaze's expression before roaring. Kaze flew back, but as she flew through the air, Lucius appeared behind her and used Arashi oni no shunpo to increase their speed. The black haired man threw his wife forwards and she stabbed Excalibur forward. As a result, a stream of gold fire rocketed from the tip of the blade. Acnologia grinned widely before opening its jaws. The mighty dragon ate the fires again as Kaze was about to stab its left forelimb. However, before it could slam Kaze into the ground with its other limb, Lucius had used the Shunpo seal on Kaze's arm to appear beside her before vanishing in a black flash next to their seal protected son.

Acnologia growled before twisting and its stinger-like tail raced towards them. Lucius grabbed Ace and leaped out of the way with Kaze as the tail stabbed into the ground. Acnolgoia faced them before releasing a shockwave as it roared, but Kaze decided to pull out her secret weapon.

**"SEAL MAGIC: CHAINS!"** the ground broke apart as multiple chains made entirely of magic, burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the dragon's limbs, tail and neck,unlike the Dāku akuma no kokkaku yoroi, the chains held strong and were able to bind the dragon. Acnologia roared, only managing to lift his limbs slightly off the ground before they were forced back down.

Lucius and Kaze glared at Acnologia, "FUCK YOU, YOU OVER GROWN GARDEN SNAKE...WE ARE KAZE ARASHIRYU FULLBLACK AND LUCIUS FULLBLACK, MEMBERS OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS... I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY SON, ACE!"

Aconologia narrowed his eyes from hearing the name he was called by the female human **"Wench, I could care less for what your name is or the name of your spawn, much less you humans yourselves. I am the great dragon of energy and darkness, I eat the very essence of magic"** Kaze's eyes widened when she saw the magic energy that her chains were composed of, beginning to slowly come apart and make their way into the dragon's jaws.

"Impossible" Kaze gasped. The two parents quickly leaped out of the way as Acnologia lashed out. Deep crevices appeared in the earth as its attack missed and Kaze called upon her magic power once more.

**"****Arashi Akuma no kaze shuriken/storm demon´s wind shuriken****!" **a wave of wind shuriken flew out of the magic seal that formed in front of its wielder. Acnologia watched as the shurikens bounced off of its hide before releasing a roar. A great shockwave resulted and sent the blue head flying through the air. Lucius caught her before seeing Acnologia spy their son. The black dragon chuckled as he walked over to the seal protected baby before raising a claw. Lucius quickly performed Arashi oni no shunpo and grabbed Ace and vanished in a black flash. The black dragon growled in annoyance at the two humans. It was time to end this. Acnologia raised its claws and slammed them down on the ground and giant pulse of magic energy raced out and sent Lucius and Kaze, both clutching their son, soaring through the air before they dropped down on the ground. They fell to their knees and continued to clutch the baby boy so that he wasn't harmed. Even with the seal, the magic from this attack would surely damage it.

The two humans looked as Acnologia was standing in front of them, a snarl present on its face. Acnologia then raised a single claw before piercing it through Kaze's stomach. Lucius gasped, only for the same thing to happen to him as well. Lucius and Kaze gritted their teeth as they struggled to hold on to their life. Kaze gasped as she dropped her swords, the feeling in her hands, gone. The flames that once covered the blade, died out thus making it a regular sword.

"Lucius-kun...we need to do...something to protect...Ace-kun" Kaze wheezed, coughing up blood. Lucius nodded, coughing up blood as well, before he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's experimental, but I will be able to seal pieces of our souls into Ace's body so that we can teach him magic when he is able to see us" Lucius gasped out. Kaze's eyes widened at her husband's technique, but then again...he wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Do it" Lucius nodded before he and Kaze channeled whatever magic power they had left and then thin streams of magic left their bodies and went into Ace's protection seal.

**"SEAL MAGIC: EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL!" **Ace's protection seal suddenly glowed blue before the kanji for "Soul" appeared in the center of the spiral where his navel was located.

**"SEAL MAGIC: MAGIC OF THE SOUL!" **the pieces of their souls were then transferred into their son's magic network, now asleep within the boy's subconscious. The two then turned to their son and gently stroked his hair lovingly.

"Looks like this is goodbye...Ace-kun. Get a nice girlfriend, eat your vegetables and don't go to sleep too late or you'll get up cranky" Kaze laughed.

"Make sure you grow up strong, neh, Ace. Hopefully, your mother and I will be able to watch you through the seal and see you grow up to become a fine young man...we love you...Ace" Lucius grinned widely, even though a large line of blood trailed from his mouth...and with that the two closed their eyes. Small smiles on their faces.

The black dragon scoffed. Such emotions these humans possess...and yet it was this very thing that caused the black dragon to be beaten by their attacks. Acnologia picked up the woman, but paused as it was about to eat her.

**"The only things that was able to wound me other than the Dragon King...Kaze Arashiryu FullBlack...Lucius FullBlack. I despise you humans, your entire species, I don't even know how I had been manipulated by that idiot Zeref 400 years ago. Still you two did prove to be a pair to contend with and you earned my respect so I suppose you deserve a proper burial"** Acnologia rested Kaze on the destroyed earth before carving out a rectangle the size of two horses. The dragon removed the earth and placed the bodies of Ace's parents within the earth before covering it with the very same dirt it had removed. It then, carefully, gripped Muramasa and Excalibur before implanting them in the ground at the head of the 'graves'. Muramasa by Lucius's and Excalibur by Kaze's. Acnologia watched the makeshift grave before turning to the still crying baby.

**'I respect those two...but I do not respect her brood'** Acnologia thought before bending down to eat the child only for a red sphere to block the child. Acnologia's white eyes narrowed as it reached out with a claw and the shield formed once more. Acnologia growled in annoyance. The damn human had put up a divine barrier to protect the stupid fleshbag. Acnologia lay down in the clearing that was once a large forest before eyeing the child.

Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and revealed the red irises within them. Baby Ace watched the dragon and suddenly Ace reached out and touched the nose of the great beast of the Apocalypse. Ace giggled before releasing a cry of what the dragon seemed to think was...joy? Humans always confused the dragon, but in the end they were nothing more than food in his mind. However, Ace suddenly released a loud wail.

Acnologia's white eyes widened as he felt the large amount of magic energy coming off of the toddler. It was at least twice the magic power of the female he had just killed and the strange thing was...it was still climbing. Ace's eyes suddenly shone with power and dark magical energy suddenly began to swirl around the babe. Acnologia watched as a twister the size of its claw, swirl around the boy, but being a dragon who eats the very energy of magic, the great beast merely saw it as a snack and ate the energy. Acnologia grinned widely as the tornado of dark magic died down.

If the dragon couldn't eat the baby then it would do the next best thing. The Dragon of the Apocalypse heard of how the other dragons were adopting children to be their dragonslayers. Grandine, Metalicana, Raiden, Cyclonus, Levia, hell even that stuck up bastard Igneel was taking on a stupid gaki.

**"You have much potential in that small body of yours. You will live...You will learn the way of my magic...I will make you strong, boy. You will be my son and you will be...my dragonslayer...Ace Arashiryu FullBlack"** Acnologia grinned as it poked the bundle, only for the red shield that was the Elemental Five Point Seal, to suddenly appear and prevent the dragon from making contact with his adopted offspring.

"T-T-Tooou-san" the one year old stuttered. Acnologia blinked at the title the boy had given it. Being genderless, Ancologia never really had been referred to as anything other than an 'it', but there were times when it was referred to as a male dragon and males did tend to be the stronger of the two genders. Acnologia rested, its, no wait, correction...HIS head on his forearms before grinning. Ace certainly was an interesting boy.

Acnologia then released a yawn...which unintentionally caused a nearby tree to topple from the wind generated...and prepared to go to sleep like he originally intended to. After the fight against Kaze and Lucius he was partially tired, physically not mentally. However as he lied down he was introduced to another feeling of searing pain as he looked to the arm Kaze had stabbed and burned his with the sword. The scales where he was pierced were burned to a crisp and the insides of his arm felt like they were charred. He suspected that it would take a few days for his arm to be fully healed from this kind of damage however he knew that there would be a scar left over since no can ever recover fully recover from receiving damage from the blade. He was truly surprised he would have his first scar since no dragon had ever given him one. True he had been injured by other dragons but he had always fully healed after the battles.

**"To think my first permanent scar would be given to me by a human of all things and a female at that" **Acnologia said with a mixture of annoyance and greater respect as he continued to examine his arm for any other injuries.

Had the human female been able to continue with her strikes, the forelimb would no doubt be badly damaged. Truly that sword deserved their reputation and Kaze deserved his acknowledgement.

His white eyes gazed at Ace as the baby closed his eyes and went to sleep before closing his own.

**"It's going to be fun raising you...my son**"

**(A/N: and done! So what do you people think of the prologue? Was it good, bad or out right shitty, feel free to comment, don´t be shy to point out some mistakes, or send constructive criticism, that´s the stuff that keeps me going.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hello people long time no update! Here is the newest chapter for my fairy tail story as you can see. I hope you can enjoy this chapter**

**ps: please visit my profile and vote for my one piece story or suggest a name for this story!**

* * *

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

_**Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.**_

Year X771

**"Okay, Ace...this is the last one. Remember the strokes, you have them all committed to memory. Don't mess this up, if you do I'll flick you so hard you'll be feeling it for weeks...if you are blessed with a dragonslayer's healing factor"** Acnologia said to his adopted son. Ace's eyes narrowed as he made strokes in the dirt with a long stick. A horizontal stroke was formed before a downward diagonal line followed from the end of that line. Finally, the blonde completed his task as he drew another horizontal line going from left to right at the end of that line. Ace cheered as he looked up from the sand and pointed at his perfect construction of the letter 'Z'.

Ace smirked as he watched the sand, all twenty-six letters of the alphabet line up next to each other. Ace turned to the gigantic dragon and pointed at his accomplishment.

"YATTA! I did it, Tou-san. I finished the alphabets" he said happily. Acnologia nodded before getting rid of the letters from the sand by blowing it away. The small gust of air nearly caused Ace to fall on his rear.

It had been five years since that day, the day Acnologia had chosen to take on the previously one year old Ace as his dragonslayer. As he expected his arm fully recovered after a few days while it now had a large gash looking scar that went from the lower part of his arm to the upper part close to his shoulder. The gash was about five inches deep and three inches wide so and it was noticeable to anyone who spotted it. It was his permanent reminder of his fight against Kaze and Lucius and how he almost lost his arm.

He had taught Ace how to read once he started talking full sentences at the age of three. After completing his reading, the black dragon had taken the time to teach Ace about numbers and was quite proud how that Ace was able to count over 100 at the age of four. After that, Acnologia completed Ace's writing skills. The boy could write, a bit crudely the dragon admitted, but he could write nonetheless. With the ability to count, read and write completed, the Dragon of the Apocalypse taught his son basic mathematics, a few things about the human body as well instructing him in the art of physical combat, this was done when he turned five, mainly basic punches and kicks. With those things out of the way it was now time for the blonde to focus on his magic.

**"Alright, Ace. Now that these tedious tasks are out of the way I can now teach you how to use magic"** Ace grinned at that. He had heard about the tales of mages from his father and the black dragon never failed to end the story with him eating the mage or blowing them up along with the rest of their city/town using his Breath attack. As a result, Ace built up what some would call...an slight obsession, for destruction and to facilitate that need, Acnologia always broke down a few trees here and there for the boy to satisfy the boy's lust for it.

"YATTA!" the excited blackie leaped with joy, "So what am I going to learn first?" Acnologia gathered a decent amount of magic in his jaws before releasing it in the form of a small beam that completely eradicated the trees and left a neat, straight line of destruction before the attack exploded outwards in a dome of magic power.

"SUGOI!" Ace gaped at the destruction before grinning. "Teach me!" Acnologia growled at his son who merely stared up with a blank look. Having lived around that face which was etched into a near constant snarl had left Ace's emotion of fear to be non-existent.

**"Don't speak to me in that tone, gaki" **the dragon snarled. Ace stuck his tongue out at the black scaled reptile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Besides it's not like you can do anything to me with that barrier appearing and protecting me" the blackie said in a nonchalant tone causing Acnologia to growl in annoyance. Ace had already learned of the protection seal on his stomach, but of course he never knew how it got there and Acnologia wouldn't tell him simply to spite the boy.

**"Now then, back to your lessons...A dragon's most basic attack is its breath attack. These attacks are given the name **_**Hoko/Roar**_** when used by the dragonslayer. For example, the fire dragon..."**

"You mean Igneel-teme?" Ace asked, interrupting his father's lecture. Acnologia nodded. Having given Ace a brief description on dragons and their powers, he had unintentionally given Ace the habit of making Igneel's title, Igneel-teme due to his constant reference to the fire dragon as such. This brought much to the pleasure of the Apocalypse Dragon.

**"Hai, Igneel-teme...now then as I was saying, the fire dragon's breath attack is known as **_**Karyu no Hoko/Fire Dragon's Roar**_**. Being a dragon lacking an element as my attacks are made of pure magic energy, my attacks I have decided should be titled after my own title. **_**Yamiryu no Hoko/Darkness Dragon's Roar**_** will be your breath attack"** the black dragon explained. Ace nodded.

"So how do I do it?" the six year old asked. Acnologia held up a forelimb and held his claws as if he were gripping something. Pure magic energy suddenly swirled to life in his palm.

**"When initiating the roar, you must first draw upon the magic power within your body which is what we will first work on before you use Yamiryu no Hoko. Now then, once you have drawn upon that magic power, compress it so that power builds up within the attack..."** Acnologia said as he compressed the magic energy in his palm into a sphere.** "Then you release the energy in one powerful shot"**

The sphere then exploded in a small flash of blue before vanishing as if it were never there in the first place.

**"Your ability to make this along with my other attacks stronger will come to you with age"**

"So..Tou-san, how do I draw on my magic power?" Ace asked, tilting his head in confusion.

**"Sit"**

"What, why do I have to..."

**"SIT...DOWN...ACE!"** the black dragon commanded. Ace nodded, true the black scaled behemoth always spoke with a scary voice, but when his tone became as forceful as it was, Ace knew to obey his father. Ace sat down, cross-legged, on the dirt and looked up.

"Okay...now what?"

**"Breathe slowly and clear your mind, Ace"** Ace closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before exhaling. Acnologia watched as the boy repeated the action many times before speaking again.

**"Now then...magic is stored within a separate system within that is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style. You were able to call upon your magic power at the age of one...but that was probably due to sheer luck"** Acnologia grumbled the last part, **"also due to the fact your magic was released in the form of a dark twister, it could be said your natural magical affinity lies towards dark demon slayer magic"**

Ace concentrated deeply on the action of drawing out whatever magic power he could find, sweat lining his brow. Ace searched his body for something, anything that would feel different inside his anatomy. However, he felt nothing. Not even a tingle. Ace sighed as the mental strain got to him and fell on his back.

"Tou-san, I couldn't feel anything" Ace informed his draconic, adoptive father. The dragon of the Apocalypse growled in a curious tone. To somehow call upon his magic at the age of one, only to not be able to use it at all. Even with the fact that his magic system had not been touched for five years, the boy should have still been able to at least feel the magic flowing through his body.

**"Strange...try again. Remember, you need to try and connect with the spiritual flow of nature in order to draw out your magic. Now concentrate, focus on your surroundings and the dormant magic within your physical spirit"** Acnolgoia instructed. Ace nodded before getting back into his meditative posture. **"Imagine your spirit is able to produce a thread...connect the thread of your spirit to the spiritual flow surrounding you...draw it towards you and then use it"**

Ace tried once more, but after a minute of concentration, he had once again failed to call upon his dormant magic power.

"Nope, I got nothin'" he told the dragon. Acnologia tapped his claw in curiosity.

**"Odd...anyways, you've seemed to have the ability to use magic when you were a baby. No matter..."** the dragon mused before turning his back on Ace,** "Go and find some food that the humans eat. There is a town at the base of the mountain"** Acnologia said as he dug his claws into the ground. Ace watched as Acnologia removed the large chunk of earth and repeated the action a few more times. Ace stared into the large hole and gasped at what he saw. Within the hole lay many a jewel. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, amethysts, you name it. There was a multitude of precious stones there as a result of the black dragon's instinct to horde precious metals and stones.

The dragon reached in and retrieved a handful of the jewels before displaying them in front of Ace. got the hint and took two gold coins and one silver coin. Acnologia then placed the jewels back in his hole and covered it back up once more. Ace put the coins in his pants pocket and then walked to his father and climbed up onto his arm. The black dragon looked perplexed by Ace's actions as the blackie made his way towards his scale covered back.

**"And just what do you think you're doing?"**

"Well...aren't you going to carry me down? I don't know where to find the edge of the forest and I might fall down the mountain and hurt myself" Ace said. Acnologia chuckled before plucking Ace off his back. Acnologia had learned quite early in his years of teaching Ace that the seal only responded to acts that would kill Ace. Acnologia's attempts to eat the boy being examples of those times, but within the five years, Acnologia's attempts to eat his dragonslayer out of mere hunger had begun to lessen before becoming non-existent. After all, five years of attempts to eat the blonde ended up getting a bit old in the eyes of the black scaled reptile.

**"I will carry you to the edge of the forest, there's a trail leading to the mountain's base there. Honestly, you humans are so useless it's a wonder the females always say that the males have no sense of direction."**

"Well excuuse me Mr. Uber Tracker for not being a big ass reptile who can fly" Ace huffed. Acnologia smirked widely at the boy's annoyance before placing the boy atop his head. It was so much fun to annoy the boy. It was no wonder Acnologia was seen as an evil beast. Acnologia landed at the edge of the forest, crushing a few trees with his landing and dropped Ace on the ground.

"Itai" Ace yelped in pain as he was dropped approximately ten feet. Ace stood and rubbed his sore rear before glaring at the chuckling dragon. "Baka Tou-san!" Acnologia ignored the boy's insult before nudging the boy with his claw. Ace sighed before beginning his long trek down the mountain.

Acnologia watched from the edge of the cliff as Ace walked along the path leading from his home in the mountains. He had never left the sanctity of his mountainous home due to the fact he was too young to be able to take care of himself, but with him now being six, Acnologia thought it was time Ace experienced a bit of the outside world. Besides, the boy would also gain some experience in learning about his species, eat some human food rather than just the deer and rabbits the dragon would often kill.

Ace was currently dressed in a pair of black shorts that Acnologia "borrowed" from a travelling hiker's son after killing both the hiker and the son and eating them for his lunch. He wore no shirt and thus it displayed his healthy body showing that Acnologia kept the blackie well fed. He wore no form of footwear either and so Ace's bare feet were constantly abused by the small, sharp stones he had unfortunately stepped upon. Acnologia chuckled at his dragonslayer as the boy hopped around on his feet to rid them of the sharp objects. It would help if the boy would be able to buy some new clothes along with the food and experience, as getting some human clothes to protect him from the elements that would come with the later months would allow Acnologia would finally be able to sleep during the winter months without having the gaki snuggle up to him like the baby he used to be. The boy was a dragonslayer...dragonslayers do NOT snuggle. The dragonslayer of the Dragon of Darkness, especially.

The black scaled reptile growled in thought as he looked in direction of where he had buried the biological parents of his son.

**"I wonder how he would have turned out if I didn't kill his parents?"**

Clover Town-Fiore

After the trek down the mountains as well a half an hour walk along the path through the forest at the base of the mountains coupled with following the path that towards the town, Ace was feeling rather thirsty. He stopped in front of a sign before him and looked up at the wooden structure.

"Clover Town" the boy read. He observed the scene before him. Clover was a relatively large town with many trees in the area which surrounded large houses, not that Ace had ever seen a house, but he was taught about things below the mountains.

"Houses...things made of a yucky, grey thing called cement, along with brick and stone. Humans live in them" Ace remembered his variation of Acnologia's definition. Acnologia's definition had a few big words in them, infrastructure and substance being two of them, that Ace was too lazy to try and sound out as they were too much for his six year old brain to handle. Ace observed the town and saw the houses were all made with the same design. Victorian houses all painted with cream colored walls, large, glass windows and brown tile roofs.

Ace gulped as he saw the other humans. He saw many of them were wearing nice looking clothes before looking over his own and frowned, he should really get some clothes. Ace shook his head and steeled his nerves as he got rid of his anxiety.

'I'm the son of the god damn Dragon of Darkness. I can't be scared of seeing a new place' Ace thought before entering the town. The blackie walked along the road, ignoring the odd looks the adults were giving him due to his lack of clothing. Ace paused as his enhanced senses came into play. A delicious aroma entered his nasal caverns leading him to the window of a small shop.

The shop was of the same design as the houses, only it was a brick-red colour. It measured up to be about the size of a small tree and there was a large brown door next to the window. On the window was a colourful image of a bowl filled with noodles and a pair of chopsticks in the bowl. Above the bowl was the name of the shop.

"Hmmm, Teuichiiii's..Raaaaameeeen" Ace drawled out the words before shrugging. It smelled good, so he decided to enter the place. He looked around and saw there were a good few people in the shop eating the bowl filled with the succulent noodles. Ace's sense of smell felt like it died and went to heaven. The dragonslayer looked around and saw an empty chair before climbing atop it and sitting in the chair. His feet dangling in the air.

Ace spotted an old man cooking some of the noodles which he assumed must have been the ramen. Ace's stomach growled causing him to release his own growl.

"Pipe down will ya, I'll get you your food" Ace told his stomach. A giggle met Ace's ears and the boy looked up to see a girl who looked to be around thirteen years old with a slightly tanned complexion. She had chocolate brown eyes and had brown hair tied up into a pony tail by a blue ribbon. She wore a cream coloured dress and a dark blue apron with the image of the shop on the front.

"You seem hungry" the girl giggled causing Ace to scowl, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Maybe" he replied, "So what do you guys serve here?"

"I'm guessing you're new in town and judging from your lack of clothing you haven't lived in populated areas" the girl said. Ace blinked.

"What does populated mean?" he asked. The girl giggled once more causing Ace to scowl once more. "What's so funny?"

"Now, now...no need to get cranky. I'll get your food, Mr. Grouchy" Ace pouted at the nickname the girl gave him and folded his arms.

"I'm not grouchy..." his stomach roared, "I'm just hungry" The girl giggled again before walking over to the old man, well old from Ace's Point of view, and it was then that Ace noticed the slight resemblance between them, thus showing that they were probably related. The girl then smiled at the old man as he handed her a bowl of the steaming noodles. The girl rested the bowl in front of the blonde boy and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Here you go" she said. Ace nodded in thanks. Acnologia had always told him that females, no matter what the species, expected males to be polite. Human females tended to be the most violent when not shown the proper courtesy and Ace never chose to ignore the words of his reptilian parent. Ace looked at the chopsticks in his hands before noticing they seemed to split. Understanding that they were supposed to split he gave them a small pull and they snapped apart.

look i´ll show how to eat with chopsticks..." she took the sticks from him and positioned them in her right hand. The left chopstick was positioned between her index finger and thumb while the other stick was held between her middle finger and index finger. She then picked up a few noodles, blew on them so that they would cool before holding them up in front of Ace's mouth.

"Say 'Ahhhh'" Ace looked at her with a 'Are you kidding me?' look. He was the son of a frickin' dragon, he wouldn't dare take orders from this...this...female. His dragon pride keeping him from denying what his stomach truly wanted. Ace turned his head.

"I'm ain't takin' no food from strangers" Ace said. The girl's eyes narrowed at the little boy before she raised her other arm and flicked the boy's forehead. Ace tuned back and opened his mouth to yell out and ask as to why she did that, only to suddenly have ramen noodles enter his mouth. Ace instinctively swallowed and the food became a bolus before traveling down his esophagus. Ace froze at that. The brown haired girl smirked in triumph and her smirk became a smile when she saw the look on his face. Pure disbelief.

"This...is the best thing...I have ever eaten in my entire life" he looked at the girl. "What is this stuff again?"

"Ramen"

"Ramen...the food of the gods!" Ace cried anime tears and he grabbed the chopsticks from the girl and managed to hold them in a similar way to how the girl was holding them and began to shovel the noodles and other seasonings and added pieces of pork and chicken. Ace then tilted the bowl to his lips and drank the broth before releasing a sigh of content.

"That was good" the girl could only gape in shock at the speed at which he had just downed the bowl. The blackie looked at the ramen chef and hailed him out. "OI JI-CHAN, ANOTHER BOWL OVER HERE!"

The ramen chef, Marcus, turned and glared at the person who dared call him old only to blink when he saw it was just a young boy. The ramen chef also took note of the disbelieving look on the server's face.

"Mary-chan...what's wrong?"

"He ate...He ate the ramen so fast" she replied, "Tou-chan, it was gone so fast" Marcus chuckled before grabbing on his prepared bowls of ramen and laid it in front of the blackie dragonslayer who stared at it with a wild look in his red orbs.

"Mary, people eat ramen quickly, but I think you're..."

"Done, can I have more?" the old man and his daughter turned and their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw the empty bowl. A single noodle strand was all that remained of the bowl's contents only to be snatched up in the FullBlack's fingers and suffer the same fate as its brethren. Marcus adjusted his hat as he suddenly felt as if he were being challenged. The other members of the restaurant were also getting a bit curious as to what Marcus was doing as they saw him suddenly bring three of his extra large bowls and laid them out in a straight line before the six year old.

"Eat" Marcus said as he took out a stopwatch. With the click of the watch, Ace dug in and within a matter of thirty seconds, he had completely engulfed the contents of the first bowl. The people around the ramen shop were shock at Ace's speed and immediately got up and began to gather around him and urging him on.

"EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!" they chanted and Ace smiled as he finished his second bowl in twenty seconds. Marcus seemed to pale. This boy was a ramen beast, a juggernaut who couldn't be stopped. Ace then finished the contents of his third bowl and grinned widely, exposing his sharper than normal canines to the world before gesturing to the bowls.

"That all you got, Ji-chan?" Ace taunted.

"Ooooooo" the chorus of bystander watched as Marcus suddenly began making bowls of ramen and delivering them to Ace as fast as he could and each time, the blackie would engulf the food he had deemed the 'food of the gods'. After a total of twelve bowls, Marcus had surrendered to his newest customer.

"You win" the ramen chef said with a bowed head. The crowd around him cheered and patted the six year old boy on the head causing the boy to grin widely and he had somehow gotten a kiss on the cheek from Marcus. Ace chuckled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The crowd then dispersed and the majority of them had left the shop as those ones had gotten a bit sick at seeing the dragonslayer down so much ramen in such little time. However, while Ace was basking in the afterglow of his triumph...

"Here's your bill, gaki" Ace nodded and took the bill. He had been taught a little bit about currency and in Magnolia, the currency was referred to as Jewels. His total on the bill added up to the price of fourteen bowls of ramen. Two regular sized and twelve extra large and came up to a whopping price of 16,000 Jewels.

**(A/N: 1000J is approximately $10 US. This note is mainly to satisfy anyone's curiosity for the conversion rate)**

Ace nodded to himself and reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his gold coins he had taken from Acnologia.

"Will this cover it?" he asked. Marcus and Mary stared at the round piece of the precious metal. Marcus took the coin and bit it, it didn't bend and when he scraped at it with one his knifes, there were no scratches revealing metal beneath to indicate electroplating. Marcus gaped and shook his head.

"Ummm, yeah. This will definitely cover it and arigato, gaki"

"Call me Ace, not gaki" the blackie said to the man, "By the way...keep the change because I don't think there's enough of a comparison from Jewels to the value of gold in your cash register"

Marcus and Mary laughed a little at his joke before Marcus pocketed the gold coin and then walked over to the register and pulled a decent amount of money.

"Mary, why don't you buy our new, number one customer some clothes and get him out of those rags, neh?" Mary happily agreed. She took off her apron and exited from behind the counter before grabbing the blonde and leaving the shop.

The two traversed the streets of Clover Town, Mary leading the prideful blonde towards the nearest clothes shop. Ace paused and seemed to shudder inwardly when he stopped in front of the shop. The shop was a horrible, disgusting, positively frightening shade of...pink. Ace's sixth sense for danger kicked in and he suddenly began to back away from the store as if it was going to eat him.

Mary grabbed the boy and literally dragged him through the door. The bell that hung behind the door, rung loudly and suddenly a little girl with red hair and green eyes appeared out from behind the counter. She looked to be the same age as Ace and wore a pair of blue sandals, red pants and a blue t-shirt. A violet ribbon was worn in her hair. She then ran over to a nearby door.

"KAA-CHAN, WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" she called out.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN, ROSE!" the female voice of the young girl's mother echoed through the hallway on the other side of the door. Ace cringed inwardly, his sensitive sense of hearing made their voices sound more deafening that they originally were. The young girl, now identified as Rose, walked up to Ace and tilted her head in confusion at Ace.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked.

"I am wearing clothes" he gestured to the pair of pants he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, but you have no shirt...or shoes...or a pretty ribbon in your hair like me" Ace sweatdropped.

"I'm a boy, I don't wear ribbons" the blackie deadpanned. The door within the store opened and the children's attention became focused on the owner of the store. She was a red haired woman with emerald green eyes and thus it was shown where the dominant gene for Rose's genotype and phenotype lay. She wore a pretty blue dress and some black high heels. A silver wedding ring was worn on her right hand.

"Hello, welcome to Hana's. I am Lily Hana and owner of this establishment. How may I help you?" the woman asked with a smile. Mary smiled warmly at the woman before pointing at the red eyed boy.

"He needs clothes" the red haired woman frowned when she saw the boy was clad only in a pair of pants and nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got the just the thing for this boy" Lily said before going into the children's section of the store. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"SIX!" Ace hollered back for the woman to hear him. Lily nodded before going over to some other pieces of clothing and took out the outfit she had chosen for the son of a dragon. She smiled as she bent down and handed the boy his clothes.

"However, before I have you try them on...you look very dirty" she pointed to the numerous amounts of dust and dirt covering his skin, "Bath time!" Ace tilted his head.

"What's a bath?"

A few minutes later, after Ace had his bath, which to his surprise, was actually very cool. He got to splash around in this large bowl thing called a bathtub. His hair was cleaned with this weird thing called shampoo, but it didn't taste as good as it had smelled.

"The bottle lies" he had said when he had pointed to the Hana's shampoo bottle which had a large NO TEARS label on it. The thing got in his eyes and he was very sure that tears came out from how badly his eyes stung. He then sniffed himself after he was soaped down and he couldn't believe that he could smell this good. He was given this odd utensil called a toothbrush which, apparently, was able to clean his teeth with this minty tasting thing called toothpaste. Of course, having learned his lesson with the shampoo and the soap, he decided NOT to eat it.

After that, he was given the clothes to try on and a few seconds later he stepped out of the bathroom with his new clothes. He was now wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of white socks which reached up to his ankles, but were hidden by the new pair of black boots he was wearing. Ace looked at himself in the mirror and smirked.

"Not bad, not bad at all" he complimented. He turned to Lily, "Arigato, Hana-san...how much?" The woman waved her hand.

"No problem, this outfit is on the house...it's free" she clarified for him when she saw his confused look. Mary sighed in relief because even if it was a child's clothes, clothing in Clover Town tended be slightly overpriced.

"Arigato, Hana-san" he bowed politely before leaving the store with Mary. Rose watched the blackie boy's retreating back before looking up at the older woman.

"Kaa-chan, do you think he'll come back?" Rose asked.

"We'll see, dear" she stroked her daughter's head, "Now come on, we have to help you get ready for Violet-chan's birthday tomorrow".

"YAAAY!"

"You look rather nice in your new clothes, Ace-kun" Ace grinned widely, however his smile immediately dropped when he paused and turned to see three boys around Mary's age were following them.

"What do you want?" Ace growled. The boys chuckled at the tone of voice the smaller boy had used.

"Oooo, scary. We just want to talk with Mary-chan is all?" The brown haired girl sighed before face-palming.

"Troy, I've told you no at least one thousand times already. I will NOT go on a date with you" the ramen server said.

"Oh come on, Mary-chan. Where else in all of Fiore are you going to find such a catch worthy of your beauty" the blond haired boy, identified as Troy, said with a pompous grin on his face. The boy was wearing rather nice clothes, so Ace came to the conclusion that he was a spoiled little rich boy**(AN: Doesn´t he remind you of certain charecters in naruto)**...just like the other two boys who stood beside him. Mary growled at Troy before taking Ace's hand.

"Come on, Ace-kun. I have to show around town some more" Mary said as she turned and walked off with the young dragonslayer. Ace looked back slightly and grinned at the surprised looks on the three boys' faces. However, he sniffed the air and sensed the anger coming off the boy...Ace would stay for a while more with his new friend before going back to his father.

After a few more hours of Mary showing Ace around Clover Town. They had went to the flower shop where Ace met a friend of that Rose girl's, Violet. She was a girl with Violet hair, green eyes and seemed to have a tomboyish attitude. He also met two of Violet's friends, Chuck and Sheldon who he was on rather good terms with since they didn't annoy him. After making his new acquaintances, the young ramen server decided to show Ace the last area on her tour.

Central Park-Clover Town

"Welcome to Central Park" she said with a happy tone. Ace gazed in awe at the sight and the fact that it was sunset, enhanced the effect the light had on the area. The park was very spacious and was about as large Acnologia in terms of length. Lush, green grass covered the area with a few large trees here and there. Not as large as the ones in the mountains where he and Acnologia lived, but large nonetheless. There was a large pond where a family of ducks were now about to walk out of. The mixture of oranges, reds and purples from the sky reflected off of the water's surface and Ace could only stare, no words could describe the scene before him.

"This is really cool, Mary nee-chan" Ace said.

"Nee-chan?" the brown haired girl questioned. Ace turned to the girl and nodded.

"Uh huh. That IS what people call girls they see as sisters, right?" he asked innocently. Mary giggled at the blackie and ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Ace-kun and you're going to be a good little brother right?" Ace nodded before his ears twitched and the wind shifted allowing for him to get a grasp of the scent.

"COME OUT...I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Ace yelled. Mary looked confused until she saw Troy and his two friends walk out from behind a nearby tree.

"You just can't take a rejection, can you teme?" Troy narrowed his eyes at the dragonslayer's insult before looking at Mary.

"Come on, Mary...just give me a chance" Mary shook her head.

"No means no, Troy. Why can't you just go find someone else to chase?" Troy gritted his teeth as he was rejected for the umpteenth time.

"I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice" Troy said softly.

"Huh?" Mary was suddenly tackled to the ground and her arms and legs were being held down by Troy's two friends.

"Nee-chan!" Ace gasped only to see Roy smirking at the downed girl.

"Now then...if you don't go on a date with me, I'll make you watch as I beat the living hell out of the gaki" Troy said. Mary's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she said, her grandfather often used the phrase when he was angry or confused and right now...Mary was angry, "WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? AND BESIDES, THAT MAKES NO SENSE, IT MAKES ME LESS ATTRACTED TO YOU KNOWING THAT YOU WOULD ASSAULT A CHILD IN ORDER TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU?"

Troy's eye twitched and his fists clenched in annoyance at the girl's outburst.

"Urasai...I really need to punch something now" the boy settled his gaze of the dragonslayer of the Apocalypse and cracked his knuckles. Ace got into a basic fighting stance that Acnologia had taught him. His right leg was placed ahead of his left, knees bent and he held his arms out in the same fashion as his legs. His fingers were bent such that his sharpened nails were pointing towards his opponent.

"I'd like to see you try, teme" Ace said. Troy crackled his knuckles once more before lashing out with a punch towards the shorter boy. Ace coughed as the punched hit him straight in the stomach before he was grabbed and slammed on the ground. Troy walked over and repeatedly kicked Ace in the stomach. The six year old grunted with each kick before he was raised up. Troy then dropped the boy and was caught in midair by a strong kick to the chest. Ace flipped in the air from the attack, but just as he was about to touch the ground, he extended his hand and skidded along the ground and allowed his body to land on its feet. Ace chuckled before looking up at his opponent, his round pupils now vertical slits.

"That all you got, teme?"

_**"Ace..there will be times when you will come across opponents that are much larger than you. In order to beat them you must wear them out..."**_

Ace twisted his body and avoided the punch, stepping backwards while doing so. Troy lunged again, but Ace ducked before rolling to the left as Troy tried to hit him in the face with his knee. Troy continuously tried to hit the elusive blonde, but began to tire.

"Stand...fucking...still" he launched jabs with each word.

_**"Then when the opportunity presents itself, strike back..."**_

Ace smirked as he saw the sweat on Roy's brow before taking his chance. He remembered the movements Acnologia had him go through and used them.

"Left, right, kick, jump, right, land, roll, stand, twist, elbow, kick to groin" Ace said to himself. He slammed a punch to the taller boy's knee joint causing Troy to stumble down so Ace could get in a good few shots in now. He landed a right hook to Troy's face and then lashed out with a side kick. Troy swung his fist to counterattack, but Ace jumped to the side and made another right hook in midair. As he landed, he rolled such that he was now behind the kneeling boy and stood back up. He twisted and crashed his right elbow in between Troy's shoulder blades and then spun around and swung his leg back.

_**"And as my dragonslayer...I expect you to not hold back"**_

Troy released a high pitch scream of pain as his testicles were seemingly crushed. Tear spilled from his eyes like river and his tongue comically wriggled out of his mouth and began to roll on the ground before curling into a fetal position, clutching his balls.

"Don't mess with Mary nee-chan, teme. Or I'll come back for your ass" he turned and looked at the two of Troy's friends. They gaped in shock at seeing their leader so easily defeated before running over to him to see if he was okay. Ace looked at them before standing as straight as a pin. He placed his hands together as if he were praying.

Ace took a deep breath. He focused...his physical spirit, he envisioned it as a large ball of yarn in his mind's eye. He started to shape the the ball of yarn that was his spirit into a humanoid shape and let it to flutter around himself. Ace felt himself being flooded with magic power...it was...overwhelming, but in a good way. He looked at his hands and observed the Dark magical energy that surrounded him before grinning as he looked at the three people who dared to hurt his first friend. Ace then began to bend the magical energy around him. It started to gain physical form. At first it developed a ribcage, spine, shoulder blades, arm and finally a two horned head, that made it look like demon`s**(AN: I think you can quess what jutsu this thing is based, if you don´t it´s okay)**He made the skeleton do a sweeping move before he raised his arms, moving them in a circular motion before thrusting them out in front of him. A yellow-green colored magic seal formed in front of him**(****Arashi no oni no hakai no kaze/storm demon´s destruction wind)**.

A massive blast of wind crashed into the three of them sending them flying off into the distance and Ace grinned toothily, like his biological mother, and waved at the soaring boys as they probably crashed down into someone's house. Ace then dispelled the skeleton and turned to Mary as she stood to her feet.

"You okay, nee-chan?" he asked. Mary nodded before hugging Ace.

"Ace that was amazing. You totally beat down that guy, but I thought he hurt you in the beginning, come on I'll take you home to fix you up" Ace chuckled before backing away from Mary.

"No worries, Mary nee" he flexed his arms and legs, "I'm fine...I heal fast"

The two then began to walk back towards the ramen shop and Mary suddenly realized she hadn't asked Ace a certain question. She fixated her gaze on the black and blue haired FullBlack.

"So...you're a mage then?" she asked. Ace shrugged.

"My Tou-san told me I had once used my magic at the age of one, but it sort of became do...dor...doe...doerm...dormenat?" he tried to remember the word the black dragon used.

"Dormant?"

"Yeah that's it!" he exclaimed, "Anyways, it's only now that I've been able to use my magic on my own...I can't wait to show him and prove to the baka I can use my magic" Mary giggled at her surrogate brother's words and ruffled his hair.

"Well I'm sure he will be proud to know you are able to access your magic again" Ace nodded and paused when the two stopped in front of the ramen shop which doubled as the house for Marcus and Mary.

"Well nee-chan, I'll see you later" Ace said with a grin. Mary frowned.

"But Ace-kun, where are you going?"

"My Tou-san lives in the forest in the mountains. Taught me to fight how I did back there, but don't worry nee-chan, I'll do my best to visit when I can" Ace said. Mary nodded to the black and blue-haired FullBlack before seeing him call upon his magic.

"My Tou-san told me a mage had done this once using magic like mine. Put wind in his feet and allowed him to move super fast" Ace explained to Mary and the brown haired girl watched as wind surrounded Ace's feet.**(**** Arashi oni no shunpo****/storm demon´s flash step****)** Ace then got a serious look before taking off, a flash of black and a dust cloud being the only indications of his movement, but Mary sweatdropped when she saw the boy had run straight into the side of a house.

"I'll be needing to work on that" Ace muttered. Mary giggled at the blackie as he began his storm devil magic enhanced run again.

Acnologia and Ace's forest

Ace stood in front of his beast of a father and the dragon's eyes widened as he felt the large magic power he had felt when he had first met Ace. Acnologia's facial muscles tugged and a large toothy grin appeared on his face as the winds seemed to bend to Ace's will. Ace twisted, his leg sweeping across the dirt and patches of grass before raising his arms and twirling them in wide circles before thrusting them outwards. A yellow-green magic seal formed and then blast of wind rocketed forth and the attack manged to form a deep indentation on the trunk of a pine tree.

Acnologia felt pride at seeing his son using his first spell. The gaki actually had some promise after all. Not many to-be mages are able to access magic at such a young age and cast a spell as well.

**"Well done, Ace. By the way, I approve of your choice in clothing...black suits you"** the black dragon said. Ace narrowed his eyes at the beast.

"You're just saying that because you're black" Acnologia blew Ace down with a small exhalation of breath from his lungs.

**"Anyways..." Ace stood back up and dusted his new clothes off, "Now that you have finally been able to access your magic, it is now time for you to learn my techniques. Though seeing as you are using two kinds of**** Akuma sureiyā no mahō/ Demon Slayer**** magic, I will also teach you the little bit of those as I picked up from some mages I have battled with after I was denied my right to be Dragon King"**

Ace tilted his head in confusion.

"Tou-san...what do you mean that you were supposed to be the Dragon King?" Ace asked, "Did something happen that caused you to get kicked out"

Acnologia remained silent, but the memory of what happened that day caused Acnologia's rage to spike. The dragon roared and turned before slashing down a couple trees and then stamping on them. Ace suddenly became giddy at the sight of the destruction, but then paused when he saw the look in Acnologia's white eyes. The pure rage seemed to radiate off of the dragon in waves and it seemed to be a different kind of anger to the anger that the Dragon of the Apocalypse felt when he was mad at Ace. This seemed much less restrained and it could be seen by the giant craters left by Acnologia's crushing of the trees. Acnologia took a deep breath as he calmed himself. He looked at the blank look on his son's face.

"You seem mad" the boy stated causing the dragon to sweatdrop at the boy's obvious statement before chuckling.

**"If you wish to know...I will tell you at a later date, but for now it's time to focus on your magic. Tommorow, it will be time to teach you my magic"** Acnologia grinned along with his son. They had both been waiting patiently for this day and now it was time.

"Bring it on"


	3. Chapter 2

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

Year X773

Seven year old Ace Arashiryu FullBlack was busy with his training for the day. He was tasked each day by his father, the Dragon of Darkness, Acnologia, to cause as much destruction as he could in one minute. Ace always loved to destroy things and it was time he showed his father how much he improved in the past four years since he started learning Dragonslayer magic as well inventing his own techniques for his wind magic.

**"Yamiryu no Tsume/Darkness Dragon's Talons!" **Ace slammed his dragonslayer magic on the ground and the earth split apart forming a deep, wide crevice as an earthquake shook the land. He then went into a handstand and began to rotate as wind kicked up around him.

**"Arashi no akuma no hikō/Storm Demon´s flight!" **Multiple arcs of slashing wind flew out of the cyclones surrounding Ace's legs as he spun on his hands before bending his arms and leaped into the air and crashed his fists together as the dark purple magic seal of his Dark Demonslayer magic formed.

**"Dāku akuma no dangan/ Dark Demon´s Bullets!" **Ace punched the air and let loose two blasts of Dark magic before flipping in the air as he descended. Upon his descent, his arms became coated in dark blue magic, and slammed them down on the ground as he went back onto his feet.

**"Yamiiryu no Habataki /Darkness Dragon's Wingbeat!"** Ace clapped his hands together, arms outstretched, and a large shock wave of magic energy burst forth from his hands. The attack tore through the landscape like it was nothing, kicking up dust and dirt and as the attack finished, Ace began to rapidly rotate and the wind bent to his will as he summoned forth the Storm Demonslayer magic.

**"Arashi no oni no Tastumaki/Storm Demon´s tornado!" **The tornado caused many trees within the vicinity to fall to the ground as well releasing blades of wind which seemed to slice cleanly through everything it came into contact with. Suddenly, the magic within the tornado began to be absorbed into Ace's maw. He leaned back and took a deep breath of air, eating the magic within his own attack. Magic energy became visible as it swirled to life in his jaws before compressing into a single sphere.

**"YAMIRYU NO HOKO/DARKNESS DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Ace released the attack in the form of a beam of concentrated magic energy and it tore through the trees, stones, animal flesh and whatever it impaled along the way, incinerating them to nothing before the attack crashed into the ground about one hundred meters away. The attack exploded outwards as a decent sized of dome of magic energy before dying down. Ace was about to continue when his father's claw appeared in his path.

**"That's enough. Your time limit is up"** Ace grinned widely as he observed the destruction he had just caused before turning to his father.

"How was that, Tou-san?" he asked. The Dragon of Darkness surveyed the area. The earth was cracked and destroyed. Trees were knocked over, many of which were snapped cleanly in half by Ace's Demonslayer magic or reduced to mere splinters or nothing at all from the Dragonslayer magic. Acnologia nodded.

**"Seems you are improving. Your Demonslayer magics has greatly improved which makes it hard for me to actually believe you invented those attacks on your own based off of the illusions I showed you. Your Hoko has become much stronger with age like I said it would" **Acnologia said. Ace nodded as he awaited the negatives of his destructive powers.

**"However, your Yamiryu no Tsume/Darkness Dragon's Talons is still too weak, you should be able to form craters upon impact, not just split the earth. Like so"** Acnologia demonstrated by raising his own claws and slamming them on the ground. A large shockwave resulted as the earth seemed to cave in on itself and a large crater the size of three elephants formed from Acnologia's 'demonstration'.

**"Your ****Arashi Akuma sureiyā no mahō/Storm Demon slaying magic´s wind half ****should be more destructive. It barely does more than cause dust clouds and maybe those tiny indentations in the ground. The power of wind is affected by two factors, Ace. Do you remember those factors?"**

"Speed and Pressure" Acnologia nodded in confirmation of his son's answer.

**"Yes. And how do they affect wind?"**

"Speed allows for my wind attacks to hit with more force and pressure allows for my wind attacks to be able to store more power in a smaller size and thus wit will be able to cause more devastation upon impact when I let it all loose" Ace explained. His vocabulary had grown over the years from the intelligent dragon. The red eyed blackie saw the satisfaction in Acnologia's eyes. Though it was kind of hard to tell with the dragon having no pupils or iris.

**"Exactly, now then..."** the black dragon looked up into the sky and watched the sun for a few seconds before looking back at the eight year old, **"It is time for lunch, go fetch us some"** Ace nodded, but his eyes narrowed at his father.

"Wouldn't the mighty Black Dragon hunt for his own food?" Ace said with a disrespectful tone.

**"Mind your tongue, boy. I made you what you are and it would be wise that you do not anger me"**

"Says the over grown garden snake" the blonde retorted causing Acnologia to growl.

**"You are lucky that seal still holds boy or else I would have eaten you since the day I found you"** the black dragon snarled.

"You do know that I get your attitude from you, right?" Acnologia snorted at the accusation. True, dragons tended to be stubborn and it was Ace's dragon pride that caused him to act this way towards his surrogate father, but...

**"Pfft. More like you act get that attitude your stubborn mother, Kaze"** Acnologia stated. Ace flinched at that and Acnologia raised a non-existent eyebrow as the boy's gaze hardened.

"Teme...don't bring that woman up...NEVER bring up my biological parents" Ace growled at the dragon, baring his own sharp teeth.

**"Why not? I am a dragon, I can do whatever I want, gaki"**

"Fuck you, you're the one who killed them both" Ace roared, "I HATE YOU!"

**"Save your emotions towards your parents and me for someone who cares, gaki"** Both dragon and dragonslayer stared at each other, snarls present on their faces before Naruto turned and walked off.

"I'm gonna go and find some lunch" Ace turned and then channeled his Storm Demonslayer magic to his feet. **"****Arashi oni no shunpo****/Storm demon´s flash step****!"** The magic seal formed around his legs and then Ace seemingly vanished into the wind. Acnologia sighed to himself. The boy was too emotional for his own good sometimes. The result of hanging out with a relatively emotionless dragon was supposed to have the opposite effect on him.

**"That boy..."** Acnologia sighed.

* * *

Clover Town- Marcus's Ramen Shop

Ace sighed as he sat at the seat that had been reserved for him for the past four years. He had always tried to find time in between his training, with his draconic beast of a father's permission of course, to go down to the ramen shop and visit his Nee-chan and eat ramen. Mary walked up to Ace with an extra large bowl of ramen.

"One miso pork ramen for my otouto" she smiled happily. Ace nodded before taking up the chopsticks and slowly began to eat his ramen. He remembered that day clearly...the day he had been given the pleasure of seeing his parents' graves by his surrogate father.

* * *

Flashback

X772

Ace panted as he was trying to get down the newest technique Acnologia was teaching him.

**"Yamiryu no Shippo/Darkness Dragon's Tail!"**Ace roared as a whip-like tail of pure magic energy sprouted out of his tail bone. He flipped to build momentum before slamming the energy construct on the ground causing a massive crater to form from the impact. Ace smirked before twisting and his newly formed tail sliced through the thick trunks of trees like scissors through paper. The trees toppled before being eradicated as Ace used his Roar. Ace sighed.

"Finally, I got it down!" the black and blue haired dragonslayer smirked to himself. Acnologia nodded before standing up on his four limbs.

**"Ace, come with me...there is something I want show you"** the mighty beast growled. Ace nodded to his father before running after the dragon. Ace channeled wind into his feet and jumped, allowing him to jump higher and farther before landing atop the dragon's head.

"Where are we going?" The dragon did not answer so Ace remained quiet. After a few minutes of walking, Acnologia paused and Ace looked around at the area he was in. There was absolutely nothing there. Large craters were everywhere. Large scorch marks were left by what seemed to be the remnants of a powerful form of fire magic. Ace sniffed the air.

"It smells like you, Tou-san" Ace said. He jumped off and formed a tornado around his legs so he would land softly on the destroyed earth. His eyes then narrowed as he sniffed the ground, "And it smells...familiar" Ace looked around the area before seeing two objects in the distance. He ran up to them, Acnologia following silently. Ace stopped in front of the objects before his eyes widened.

"Swords?" he exclaimed. He looked at both blades, they were of equal height and were taller than him by at least a few inches. One blade was made of pure gold and the image of a silver dragon on the blade. The hilt was made of the same material and had a shining ruby in the center. Naruto then turned to the other sword. It was a katana seemingly made of silver. The hilt was coloured black and had a shining sapphire jewel in the center of the hilt. Ace then saw words written along the hilt of the blades.

"Muramasa..." he turned and read the golden blade's word, "And Excalibur" Ace turned to the black dragon. "Tou-san, what are these?"

**"Those are the two complete opposites: The Excalibur was the blade of Merlin, the legendary first mage. The creator of magic and the world's most powerful mage in all of existence. He crafted that blade told to be a blade of holyness. by some Muramasa, named after it´s creator and is said to posses a demonic aura, and they both are able to slice through even a dragon's scales"** Ace's eyes widened as he reached out and stroked his finger along the hilt of Muramasa. Acnologia told him the legend of the mighty Merlin. Commander of the stars, bender of the elements, creator of all magic...the great-great-great-grandfather of the Black Wizard Zeref.

"Why are you showing me this?" Ace asked. Acnologia reached out and gently picked up Ace so that the seal on _his stomach would not activate._

_"Where those swords lie are the heads of the graves of two of the 10 Wizard Saints and the only two humans to have ever been able to wound me" The Dragon of Darkness spoke with a hint of respect towards the two deceased, "Those two were killed by yours truly"_

_Ace smirked, "Well you're Acnologia, the Black Dragon from the final book of Zeref. Nothing can kill you" Ace spoke with pride. Even though the reptile annoyed him and nearly killed him with the training regimens, the blackie couldn't help but feel proud to be a dragon's son and Acnologia was actually very strong. Acnologia chuckled at his son._

**_"True"_**_ the black dragon smirked._

_"So who were these two humans?" Ace asked. Acnologia rolled his eyes at the question as he prepared himself for the inevitable reaction from his adopted son._

**_"These humans were your biological parents. Lucius FullBlack and Kaze Arashiryu FullBlack"_**_ Ace froze at that. The smile vanished from his lips before his head turned to face the blades._

_"M-M-My...REAL parents?" Ace asked._

**_"Yes. Strong they were, but they fought me to the bitter end all to protect you. Such bakas you humans are, they could have taken the time to run and abandoned you. They could have always copulated at a later date to form another child, but no they wanted to protect you and try and fight ME"_**_ Acnologia snorted. Naruto turned around and faced the black dragon with a look of shock. The shock then became disbelief, disbelief became hate, hate became anger and anger changed into full, unadulterated rage. Naruto roared before inhaling magic._

**_"YAMIRYU NO HOKO/DARKNESS DRAGON´S ROAR!" _**_Th__e beam of energy rocketed towards Ancologia and the black dragon let the attack hit him. Dragonslayer magic was true to its word as the attack actually hurt, but Acnologia knew the boy would run out of magic power eventually and given his age, those attacks were as weak as a human receiving a slap on the wrist. Naruto roared before going running towards Acnologia._

**_"_****_Arashi Akuma no fū ryū no misairu_****_/Storm Demon's wind dragon missile!" _**_a gigantic dragon made entirely of wind flew through the air and impacted with the dragon's chest, but did no noticeable damage._

**_"YAMIRYU NO TSUME/DARKNESS DRAGON´S TALONS!"_**

**_"YAMIRYU NO SHIPPO/DARKNESS DRAGON´S TAIL!"_**

**_"YAMIRYU NO HABATAKI/DARKNESS DRAGON´S WINGBEAT!"_**

_Ace swung his fists, which had morphed into claws surrounded by a great deal of magic power that crashed into the side of Acnologia's face before he lashed out with a left hook. Ace grasped his fists together before slamming them down on the beast's muzzle. He then used wind magic to propel himself upwards so he could flip and slam the tail of the Apocalypse Dragon on the reptile's head before he swung his arms together. The wings of magic energy flew through the air as arcs of energy and slammed into A large smoke cloud resulted from the continuous impacts before Ace landed on the ground and took a deep breath, charging more magic than he had ever done before. The Apocalypse Dragon's eyes widened slightly as he saw the giant magic seal form in front of Ace's jaws. Wind and Magic swirled into one._

**_"A one-man Unison Raid?"_**_ Acnologia gaped as Ace lowered his head to face him. Apparently his rage allowed his magic to explode and unlock the most powerful dragonslayer move. The black dragon noticed that Ace's eyes were now pure white like his own and there were black scales with small blue patterns covering random parts of his face, neck and hands. Ace roared and released the pent up magic energy._

**_"Dragon Force? But I never taught him to use that yet!"_**

**_"YAMIRYU NO INAZUMANOARASHI/ Darkness DRAGON'S LIGHTNING STORM!"_**_ Ace unleashed his magic full force. A gigantic sky blue coloured twister exploded out of Ace's mouth. The ground was shredded as the attack made its way towards the dragon. The black dragon got over his shock and opened his jaws and devoured the magic within the attack before it could hit him. Ace panted and growled when he saw Acnologia eat his spell before collapsing to his knees. The DragonForce was starting to wear off as his use of it at such a young age caused his magic to down straight to zero._

**_"Are you done now, Ace?"_**_ Acnologia asked. Ace panted and then his body trembled. The blackie dragonslayer looked up and Acnologia tilted his head when he saw the boy was crying. Tears threatened to spill from his tear ducts, but Ace dare not show weakness in front of the dragon and gritted his teeth as he looked into Acnologia's eyes._

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"ACE!" the blackie shot up as he saw Mary and Marcus looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?" he asked them.

"You've been staring at your ramen for over five minutes. Are you okay?" the brown haired girl asked. Ace gritted his teeth before pushing the bowl away.

"I've lost my appetite, Mary nee" Ace lay twenty jewels on the counter before dropping down from his chair. Mary frowned.

"Leave him be, Mary-chan...he's probably just got something going on with that adoptive father of his" Marcus said, "He'll come around, he always does" Mary nodded before turning to see a customer waving her over.

"Coming!"

* * *

Ace walked through the streets of Clover Town, unconsciously avoiding the citizens even though he was looking down at the ground.

"Oi, Ace!" The blackie paused as he saw two young girls that were his age, running up to him. One was a red haired girl with green eyes. She wore a violet ribbon in her hair and had on a blue tank top with a dark blue skirt. A pair of black sandals donned her feet. The other female was a violet haired girl with bright green eyes. She wore a purple tank top underneath a fishnet shirt and a purple miniskirt. A pair of black sandals were also worn as her form of footwear.

"Rose...Violet" the boy acknowledged them.

"Hey, we were just going to go visit Sheldon. Chuck should be there already. His dad's having fried chicken and she invited us for dinner. Wanna come?" Ace clenched his fist and his eyes suddenly gained a cold look at the mention of the word 'dad'. The blackiee knew better than to unleash his rage and take it out on them so he merely sighed and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Ummm...sure I guess I can spare a few minutes" Ace replied. Maybe a good game of Shogi with Sheldon would help calm his nerves.

"Great, come on" Rose grabbed his left hand, while Violet took his right and they pulled him along to Sheldon's house.

* * *

Tensai Household

Ace was sitting at the dinner table with the others. He was silent for the entire meal as he watched Rose and Violet discuss things like makeup and what cute boys they had spotted at the clothing shop Rose's mother, Lily, owned. Ace looked down at his own clothes and mentally smiled as the outfit he was currently wearing. Every year for his birthday, he always received a new outfit to wear. This year he had gotten a long sleeved, black t-shirt with blue flame patterns at the hem of the shirt and at the cuffs of the sleeves. He had a pair of long dark blue pants, black socks and a pair of dark blue boots. Around his neck was a pendant with a charm that looked like fire made of gold. It was also magically protected as the person who sold it to Lily was a former mage.

"Because it represents your burning desire to protect your precious people like you had told me before" Lily said told him as to the reason why she got it, "That and your burning passion for ramen"

Ace chuckled at the memory causing everyone to watch him.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked as he finished off his fifth piece of chicken. Ace fingered the pendant and chuckled.

"Just remembering the reason why Hana-san had given me this pendant" Ace replied.

"I never gave you that" Rose said.

"Your Okaa-chan" Sheldon clarified, "He only calls your mother Hana-san"

"Exactly, Rose" The blackie then gave a small burp as he finished his chicken as sign that the tank was full. He got up and stretched his tense muscles before turning to Sheldon.

"So Sheldon, wanna play a game of Shogi?" he asked. Sheldon smirked.

"Troublesome" he muttered, "Fine, but I'm gonna kick your ass again" He was suddenly slapped on his head by a rolled up newspaper. He looked up to see the angry face of his mother, Yoshino Tensai.

"What was that for? Crazy woman!" he yelled.

"No cursing in this household while I'm around!" she retorted.

"But Kaa-chan, I hear you and Tou-san yelling out profanities every weekend!" he yelled back, "Especially on Sunday" Yoshino and Thomas, Sheldon's father, turned red at that before turning away from their son and coughing. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there".

"What are they doing in there?" Chuck asked innocently. The lazy genius saw all his friends watching him for the answer to the question causing him to cough and blush rather heavily.

"Ummm, they're playing...cards, yeah cards. And every time one of them gets beaten by the other...they yell...loudly" he made emphasis on the word 'loudly' as he glared at them causing the two to turn away from their son once again.

"Go and play your shogi, son" Thomas said as he covered his face with the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine in his hand, while Yoshino went to wash the dishes as the children left to go play Shogi.

As they set out the board and the arranged the pieces, Ace and Sheldon began playing. Shikamaru always sent out battle strategies that were sure to take down an opponent, but the thing that made the matches exciting, even for girls like Rose and Violet, was the fact that Ace always caused the Tensai to become stumped. His unorthodox moves and unpredictable counter-attacks and defensive manoeuvres caused Sheldon to always re-think his strategy.

Sheldon moved his knight while Ace placed his Bishop in the path of the Knight preventing it from reaching the Lance that Sheldon so very wanted to get rid of.

"It's funny watching Sheldon struggle" Violet commented.

"Look how red his face gets" Rose added. The Nara child was becoming red with annoyance towards both Ace and the unnecessary comments that the two females made.

"Would you mind not talking?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Violet and Rose got into mock thinking poses.

"Hmmm...NO!" They chimed simultaneously. Sheldon face palmed before sending out his Bishop to kill Ace's own, but as he did that Ace struck out with a Pawn that Ace had placed and Sheldon had completely forgotten about due to his annoyed mind. After much more unnecessary comments by the girls and moves by Ace and Sheldon, the black haired boy finally managed a win as he cornered Ace with his Lance and Promoted Rook, a.k.a the Dragon.

Sheldon grinned as he placed the promoted Rook in place. Ace sighed.

"Well, you win again" Ace said.

"Good game though, Ace" Sheldon said, "But the Dragon can never be defeated" Sheldon then winced when he saw Ace's face darken, covered by his spiky locks, with his mood and the blackie's grip suddenly strengthened.

"Never...say that word again" Ace growled, his pupils unconsciously becoming slitted. Ace then stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for having me over, but I'll be going now" Ace then thanked Yoshino and Thomas before leaving the house. The door closed behind the boy even though he did nothing to cause it to do so. It was if the wind pulled it in on its own.

"What's with him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Sheldon, what did you do?" Chuck asked his best friend. Sheldon held his slightly paining hand before looking at the door.

"I...don't know"

* * *

Streets of Clover Town

"Baka. That stupid dragon doesn't even understand, he never HAD parents to begin with...Argh, I hate that teme" Ace didn't even notice where he was going until he had stopped. He looked up to find himself at the pond in Central Park. Ace stared into the pond before a leaf fell on the surface of the body of water. The water rippled and Ace watched as his reflection became distorted before it started to shift in shape. He growled when he saw his reflection become that of the Black Dragon's.

**"You hate me, don't you boy?"** the dragon grinned widely,** "Well guess what? I don't give a fuck!" **The dragon's reflection began to laugh and the FullBlack's anger spiked causing his magic power to rise and the wind to unconsciously bend around him as he formed a compressed air bullet and launched it at the water body. A large splash occurred causing a small tower of water to form. Ace snarled.

"Teme" he cursed the dragon again.

* * *

Onibus Town, Fiore

A small figure was walking along the rooftops of the houses of Onibus Town. The figure was dressed in a dark red costume of some sort. The costume was made into the likeliness of some sort of feline. The hood of the costume was what made the 'head' of the feline-like costume, which had two large red eyes imprinted on its fabric. Two small rounds ears were seen atop it. Its mouth was where the head of the figure was located, but its face was kept hidden by the shadows of the hood. The figure twirled a long tail that seemed to not be part of the costume, in one hand, while a glass of a blood red, alcoholic drink was held in the other. The figure sighed to itself as it drank the small glass of Fire Whisky in its hand. It took another sip of the Fire Whisky before it felt a rushing feeling wash over it. It appeared that the feeling was coming from not too far away.

"Hmm, such a delicious feeling of rage." the figure commented. "Seems like it's coming from that direction" the figure turned to look in a north easterly direction, "Clover Town it seems to be where it's coming from if the smell of trees and the mountain air mixed into that anger is any indication" The figure then began to hop from rooftop to rooftop before reaching one of the higher roofs. In front of the figure was a large clock tower. The small figure jumped incredibly high for a creature that size. He landed atop the clock tower dropping down, grabbing a flag pole and spiralled down it before using the momentum to fly off and then flipped in the air. The figure landed atop a lachryma powered carriage as it zoomed along the road.

* * *

Onibus Station

"LAST CALL FOR THE TRAIN TO CLOVER TOWN!" the ticket manager for the train called out. The train released a hiss as its lachryma powered engine began to activate. The mechanics in the vehicle roared to life. The train released a loud whistle as the steam exited through the top of the train. However, just before the train took off, a small figure jumped atop the train.

"Phew, that was close. Nearly missed the train. This thing is a lot faster than **Aera**, even with **Max Speed"** the figure said to itself as the train took off. The figure chuckled darkly as its facial muscles pulled upwards. Its lips parted to reveal sharp, white teeth. The canines were rather sharp too. The figure's head then rose as the wind funnelled through the hood of the costume.

"This is gonna be fun" the figure spoke as its eyes snapped open revealing the crimson irises with black, vertically slit-shaped pupils.

* * *

Central Park, Clover Town

Ace huffed in rage as he continued to release blasts of wind magic at the pond.

"Acnologia...you teme" Ace insulted the dragon to himself once more before sending forth another Dāku akuma no dangan/ Dark Demon´s Bullets. "Call my attack weak will he, well I'll show him" Ace's rage spiked along with his magic for the umpteenth time that day and no one had dared tried to enter the park in fear of what was there as they felt the killing intent from the park's entrance. Ace channelled wind magic into his hands once more and was about to unleash it when he heard a chuckle.

Ace turned and aimed his wind enshrouded fist in the direction of the sound. The chuckle was heard again.

"Ah such a delicious negative emotion, rage. I could feel it all the way from Onibus Town you know?" Ace looked to see a small figure float out from behind a tree. Naruto lowered his wind covered fist and nullified the magic energy he supplied to the attack.

"Who are you?" Ace asked before looking over the small figure's clothing, "And why are you dressed up in a panther costume?" The figure shrugged.

"I liked the costume" the figure replied, and that was when Naruto actually realized that the figure before him was still floating in the air. There were a pair of black, angel-like wings sprouting out of the figure's back.

"OI, YOU'RE FLYING!" Ace exclaimed. The figure face palmed.

"I swear, you humans are such idiots" the figure mumbled to itself, "No really? You sure I'm not being held up by a string?" The figure asked sarcastically. Ace's eyes narrowed at how the figure didn't refer to itself as human as his enhanced hearing allowed him to catch the figure's former phrase.

"What...are you?" Ace asked. The figure floated over to Ace before pulling back the hood of the panther themed costume. Naruto's eyes widened as it felt like the world stopped rotating for those few seconds that Naruto stared at the true face of this unknown person... before he began to laugh.

"YOU'RE A CUDDLY LITTLE PUSSY CAT!" Ace roared with laughter, beating the grass with his fists. The crimson eyes feline had fur the shade of black . The whiskers were a bit longer than that of a normal cat's. The tail behind it looked very feline-like, like a Panther's tail. The tail was pure black fur, no tipping of white. The claws on the cat's paws were an obsidian colour. The fur that covered the cat's eyes and eyelids were a coal black colour. Its small, black nose twitched in annoyance as it watched Ace continue to laugh. The cat narrowed its eyes at Ace before holding out its paw. A small sphere of black flames formed in the cat's paw before it was hurled at Ace. The attack landed right in front of Ace causing a small explosion that sent him flying back and towards the pond. Naruto quickly channelled his wind magic into his feet.

**"****Arashi no akuma no hikō/ storm demon´s flight****!_" _**Ace said as the wind around him surrounded his feet, making it look like he was standing on air. Arashi no akuma no hikō uses magic energy to allow wind to circulate beneath Ace's feet in the form of multiple miniature tornadoes and since wind is relatively invisible, it looks like he is standing on the air. This grants Ace the ability to fly, but depending on the amount of magic being used, Ace can move quickly through the air when in motion or he could just simply float in the air. Just like the black furred cat before him. Ace floated back over to the land and continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me you blackie baka!" the black furred cat exclaimed."You know...you act like somebody I knew...what's your name, human?" the panther costume wearing cat asked. Ace stared at the winged feline before glaring at it.

"It's common courtesy to give you name first, you pyromaniac cat" Ace said. "Address yourself properly when talking to the son of a dragon" The black furred feline chuckled.

"I like you boy...the son of a dragon you say? Well I wouldn't want to anger you, oh mighty dragonslayer" The cat gave a sarcastic tone as it mockingly bowed to Ace.

"I am Solo" Ace nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Well Solo, I am Ace Arashiryu FullBlack. Son of Ac.." Ace's eyes narrowed, "The bastard of a dragon that I call Tou-san" Solo looked a bit confused as he saw the hate in Ace´s return.

"Hmm so that's where that feeling of rage came from. Why do you hate your dragon parent?" Solo asked. Ace growled.

"The fucking bastard killed my parents. I had gotten over it a few years ago, but he brought it up again and I just snapped. The stupid reptile doesn't even give a fuck...I don't why the hell I'm telling you this, but listen here you mangy ball of fluff" Solo's eyes flashed with rage at that insult, "Stay out of my way, I have to go back and finish beating the hell out of Tou-san" However, before Ace could take even two steps, he was hit in the back by a black fireball causing him to stumble. Ace looked at his now burnt shirt and growled.

"You mangy piece of shit, this was a birthday gift"

"In the words of your father, I don't give a fuck! How dare you call the great Solo a ball of fluff!" the black furred feline hissed.

"Great Solo? Pfft, please, you think you could take me on? Go chase a mouse" Ace said. Solo's jaws opened and he fired an orb of black fire the size of a basketball and it impacted with Ace's body causing the boy to explode into fire. Solo grinned only to frown when the black fires swirled into a tornado before being dispersed as Ace was surrounded by a shield of wind. Ace's eyes became a darker shade of red and his pupils changed from rounded to vertical slits.**(Author Note: Think of naruto´s eyes when he uses Kurama´s Chakra)**

"You wanna take this somewhere private?" Ace snarled.

"Sure thing, don't want to embarrass a gaki like you in a public area" the black furred cat snarled back. Ace then grabbed the cat forcefully before the wind began to swirl around them. Naruto then took a step forward.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo/storm demon´s flash step****!" **The two vanished into the wind.

* * *

Mountains- Near the home of Acnologia and Naruto

In the middle of an empty clearing, courtesy of our blackie dragonslayer, the wind began to swirl around in a miniature twister. The twister howled as the winds blew stronger before it dispersed and revealed two figures. Ace and Solo parted away from each other and then stared into each other's eyes. Red met red and the two combatants stared at each other. Kurama's wings stretched out of his body granting him the gift of flight before he vanished in a blur of speed. Ace's ears pricked as he twisted to the left and lashed out with a strong punch.

Solo stopped at least an inch in front of the boy's fist and grinned widely.

"Seems that this will be a lot more fun that I thought" Solo said as he flew up into the air. The panther-like cat dove down before opening his jaws and unleashing a ball of black flames. Ace back flipped to avoid the attack before letting loose a blast of wind. Solo barrel rolled and then went into a loop-de-loop before crashing head first into Ace's stomach. The momentum transferred itself from Solo's skull to Ace's body sending the dragonslayer skidding backwards. Ace then stopped, only to appear as if he vanished into the wind. Solo yelped in pain before he was sent flying by a strong kick to his skull. The cat spread his wings and stopped his motion only to be sent skyward when Ace appeared beneath him, crashing an uppercut to the chin. The black furred cat was then sent to the ground from a strong axe kick to the skull.

Spiraling downwards, Solo spread his wings and suddenly his body glowed with a crimson aura. His speed suddenly increased as Ace landed on the ground and Ace was suddenly sent flying from a powerful headbutt to his side. A black fireball followed quickly and sent him flying through the air. Ace flipped as he landed against the trunk of a tree. He pushed off the tree trunk and took a deep breath.

**"Arashi Akuma no fū ryū no misairu/Storm Demon´s wind dragon missile!"** A giant wind dragon funnelled out of Ace's mouth as it flew towards the winged feline. The crimson eyed cat quickly began to rotate his arms before thrusting out in front of him. A powerful stream of black fire crashed into the wind dragon. The winds caused the fire's intensity to increase as it cleaved the wind dragon in half. Ace dropped to the ground, rolling as he avoided the black fire blast before stopping in a kneeling position, arms stretched out to the sides. He swung them together and a large gust of wind flew forth from the point of contact where his palms met. Solo tumbled through the air before being met with a crushing punch from Ace as he used Arashi oni no shunpo to appear above the cat and send him to ground. Solo bit down on Ace's arm and Ace retracted his arm in pain before a black fireball collided with his stomach. Ace flipped through the air as he watched his stomach. The shirt was burned, leaving a hole in it and if it weren't for his seal being able to react in time, the attack would have hurt his flesh as well. The seal was designed only to react when Acnologia attacked him, but with other enemies the seal's reaction time decreased by 15%, so there were possibilities of Naruto being hurt.

Ace tore off the shirt and snarled, "You're dead, cat."

"Bring it on, human!" Solo roared before taking a deep breath and unleashed a powerful black stream of fire. Ace quickly formed a blade of wind around his arm and swung it in a vertical arc.

**_"_Arashi Akuma no kaze no ken/Storm Demon´s wind sword!_"_**The wind blade extended and diverted the fire stream so that it parted directly down the middle and struck either side of Ace. Ace then rushed forth and brought down the blade in a vertical slash, aiming to cleave the cat in two. Solo flew to the side before leaning backwards as Ace followed up with a horizontal slice. The blackie rotated and lashed out with a kick and it slammed into the small cat's body, but the feline grabbed onto Ace's leg and Ace released a cry of pain as he was burned. The cat then released a loud, whatever the sound is that cat's make when they're angry, and a powerful blast of black fire sent Ace flying back. The cat then flew after Ace and a large clawed hand of black fire grabbed onto Ace and slammed him into the ground. Ace coughed before he was slammed into a tree. The arm then threw him up before the flaming fist crashed into his body.

The blackie flipped and skidded along the ground before taking off at high speeds. Wind blade in hand, he slashed at Solo only for the cat to avoid each slash. The cat ducked beneath a horizontal slash before nailing a flaming uppercut to Ace's chin. The boy when skyward, but quickly channelled wind magic into his feet and flew to the side to avoid the stream of black fire that followed after. However, Solo flew up after him and slammed a black fireball into Ace's body before lashing out with a kick. Black fire enveloped the cat's limb and the stream extended to form a clawed foot before slamming into Ace's side. A slight crack met Ace's ears as his rib was cracked. His dragonslayer healing abilities coupled with the seal giving him a healing factor, would make easy work of the break, but it wasn't that Ace was worried about. He was worried about the fact that the flying pyromaniac of a feline had disappeared from his sight. He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed.

'His scent is spread out all over the place, I can't pinpoint him' He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt searing heat behind him. Ace quickly flew up to avoid the fireball that tried to hit him only for the red eyed cat to appear above him and slam a flaming fist down on his skull. Ace tumbled through the air before barrel rolling to avoid the clawed hand of black flame that aimed to burn him. He then took a deep breath and let loose a wind dragon at the cat, but he avoided the attack before slashing his obsidian claws in a downward motion. Three vertical lines of fire shot forth from Solo's claws, heading for the cat's opponent. Ace performed the same action, but with claws of wind. Both attack collided midway and resulted in a fiery explosion. The two combatants smirked at each other when the cloud dissipated.

"Not bad, cat."

"Same to you, human."

The two flew towards each other and Ace lashed out with a kick, but the smaller combatant easily loop-de-looped to avoid the strike before speeding down, using the momentum from the looping action to crash a powerful headbutt to Ace's stomach. Ace clutched his stomach in pain. It seemed as if the seal was unable to deflect physical attacks from regular enemies for some reason.

'I'll have to look into that later' he thought as he avoided the blast of black fire from Solo. The winged cat then vanished as a blur of motion. Ace did so as well. Shockwaves resulted as black flame covered paws and wind shrouded fists collided with one another. The multiple times the sound barrier broke was astounding. Suddenly the two were in a deadlock as they let loose blasts of wind and flame from their jaws, respectively. Another explosion resulted as they came to a stalemate.

"Use your dragonslayer magic, do not take me lightly!" Solo howled as he released a black fireball from his paw. Ace flew to the side and smiled widely, showing his sharp canines.

"I don't need that magic to beat you. You are a lowly cat, granted your abilities are rather...strange and strong for a bipedal, talking cat, but that does not mean I should utterly destroy you" Ace said. He was then caught off guard when Solo vanished in a blur of speed as he used **Aera: Max Speed**. The panther costume wearing cat slammed head first into Ace's stomach and Ace gritted his teeth.

"You have a hard skull" Ace said causing the cat to grin widely. However, Ace grabbed the cat's head and slammed a knee to the cat's face. He repeated the action before punching it in the stomach. He followed up with a left hook to the face before using an uppercut to the face. He followed up with another uppercut before swinging his leg in an upward motion. His foot slammed into the cat's face before he followed up with the other foot. The boy and cat moved up higher into the air before the blonde clasped his hands together.

**_"_Arashi Akuma no kaze kurasshā/Storm Demon´s wind crusher!****"** His hands, coated by swirling winds, slammed down on Solo's skull sending the cat speeding down towards the ground and Ace then flew down after the cat as it made impact with the dirt. Solo gritted his teeth in pain as he landed on the ground. His eyes opened and he saw Ace flying down after him. The boy moved both his hands to his waist and a large amount of wind accumulated around his fists.

**_"_Arashi Akuma no hanketsu/Storm Demon's judgment!_"_**Ace thrust his fists forward and a large typhoon shot out of his hands before taking the form of a large hand. The hand of a god giving the painful judgement upon its victim. Solo's eyes widened as the attack was about to make impact.

"Kuso" the cat cursed. A large dome of wind formed as the attack collided with Solo and the winds increased in velocity for the entire twenty seconds that the wind dome was active. The winds then died down and Ace smirked at the destruction. A large crater in the shape of a hand was what resulted from the attack. Small bundles of black flames were scattered around the battlefield as well as there being many a slash mark as evidence of Ace's use of wind magic. However, Ace's sense of smell was assaulted by the smell of burning oxygen and cat fur as he saw a pillar of black flames suddenly erupt from the centre of the hand-shaped crater. The flames died down as Ace saw Solo stand back up, an aura of black fire surrounding him.

"You nearly killed me with that...but I WILL make you use your dragonslayer magic, human! I WILL NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED!" Solo roared. Ace then watched as Solo's crimson eyes seemed to glow before the costume he wore suddenly became skin tight, as if it became a second skin. As the costume began to envelop his entire body and his panther-like tail grew larger along with his body. Ace raised an eyebrow when he saw a black armored panther with black feather wings the size of an adult wolf now standing before him.

"This is my most powerful magic. I am able to bond with my costume, making it my actual skin as it bonds to my flesh and I become a demon panther. The only downside to this magic is that I lose some endurance" Solo explained to his opponent.

"So you can fly, make and manipulate black fire, sense negative emotions...and do this?" Ace said, "You think you can take me..." Ace was suddenly hit in the stomach as Solo rammed into him. Ace flew through the air before stopping as he saw Solo descend to the ground.

"But who needs endurance when I can fly like this?" the cat turned panther grinned widely. Ace smirked.

"Oh, so now you're a mangy mutt...well that doesn't change the fact that you're below me" Ace growled before the wind swirled around his arm.

**"****Arashi Akuma no kaze no ken/Storm Demon´s wind sword**!" Slashing the blade downwards, the yellow-green magic seal formed in front of the blade as a crescent of wind flew towards the panther. Solo, being in midair, was unable to avoid the impact with the attack, but simply took it apart with a blast of black fire. The panther landed on the ground before his tail seemed to extend and become engulfed in black flames. The whip of black fire slammed down on Ace and caused a small explosion, only for a crescent of wind to shoot out from the wind blade and slam into his body.

Both combatants growled at one another. Ace clapped his hands together as a shockwave of wind flew towards Solo, but the cat-turned-panther rolled out of the way before launching a round of fireballs at the blackie eight year old. Ace lay flat as a board on the ground as he dodged the attack before going into a cat spring to get back onto his feet. As his feet met the earth he let loose a wind dragon from his jaws. The attack sped towards Solo at a speed he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge at...so he did the only thing he could. Solo smirked as channelled more magic power and suddenly the black flames covering the tail intensified. Ace gaped as he saw the panther suddenly lash out with his tail of black flames and turn his wind dragon into nothing.

"If I increase my magic power in this form, my flames get stronger. And you DON'T want to see what will happen if I go all out" Solo threatened. Ace ignored the threat and attacked with a **Dāku akuma no dangan/ Dark Demon´s Bullets**. Solo grinned before lashing out with one of his tails and nullified the wind blast. Ace's eyes widened when the tail bursted through the attack. The tail wrapped itself around his waist before he was repeatedly slammed into the ground. The panther pulled his tail and Ace began to spin like a top before he crashed face first, and rather painfully I might add, into a tree.

The blackie demonslayer magic user groaned as he cracked his broken nose back into place. As he turned to face the laughing panther he was bitch slapped across his face by one of Kurama's tails. The tail went back for a second blow, only for Ace to avoid the attack and grabbed Solo's tail.

**_"_Arashi Akuma no fūryoku kyūin/Storm demon's wind suction****!"** Solo was suddenly pulled towards Ace as the wind magic swirled around the arm which gripped his tail. Solo dug his two free tails into the earth to anchor himself. As he struggled to maintain his ground, the crafty panther got an idea. He breathed a stream of black fire and that coupled by the inhaling action of Ace's wind spell, it caused Ace to be sent flying back by an explosion of black flames. Ace tumbled through the air only for Solo to appear behind him. The feline raised his hand-like paw and slammed it down on Ace's skull, face planting him into the earth. The panther then threw Ace away before letting loose a black fireball. The spheroid was avoided and Ace sent forth a powerful blast of wind that nailed Solo in the face sending him skidding backwards.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo/storm demon´s flash step**!" Ace vanished into the wind before appearing behind the feline and literally kicked him in the ass. The panther flew forward only for Ace to appear in front of him and sent him skyward with a powerful kick to the lower jaw. Ace flew upwards after the cat turned panther before slamming a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. The panther was sent spiralling to the left before he was sent back to the right by a right hook. Ace followed up with an upward kick and then a one-two punch combo before ramming full force into Solo's chest. The wind was knocked out of the feline as Ace slammed his skull into Solo's chest.

"Now you know how it feels to have a skull slammed into YOU" Ace snickered as he saw Solo fly away before slamming into a boulder. The boulder cracked as Solo became embedded in the stone. Ace took a deep breath and launched a **Arashi Akuma no fū ryū no misairu/Storm Demon´s wind dragon missile** at the panther, but the red eyed panther broke free of his rocky confine and sliced the dragon in half with a flaming tail. The tail then extended and left a rather nasty burn on Ace's right arm as it slammed into him. Ace rolled with the blow and watched as the seal on his stomach glowed crimson and then his wound healed.

Ace fired off a few wind blasts at the panther. Solo leaped to the left to avoid one before lying down flat to avoid the second. He then rolled along the ground to avoid the final attack. Solo quickly jumped back as Ace appeared above him and slammed a wind covered fist into the ground causing a small crater to form from the impact. Solo slammed headfirst into Ace's body, but the boy grabbed onto the panther and slammed his knee into panther's muzzle causing it to release a yelp of pain. He then spun and threw Solo away.

**_"Arashi oni no kussaku-fū no dangan_/Storm demon's drilling wind bullet!_" _**Solo's eyes widened as he saw heard the name of the attack.

'How did that gaki learn Zephyr's attack?' Solo thought as he breathed a column of fire and took out the wind blast in a great explosion. He then followed up sending forth his forearm as it was enveloped in black flames. The black flames extended, changing into an arm topped off with a clawed hand. The fiery appendage was avoided as

**"****Arashi no akuma no hikō/ storm demon´s flight****!**" Ace flew into the air only to be slapped down as Solo had jumped to meet him in midair. The panther flipped in the air and the tails bursted into black flames.

"GRAAHHH!" Solo slammed his blazing tail down on Ace's head sending him back to earth before unleashing a powerful stream of fire at Ace. The attack caused a loud, powerful explosion as a result. Solo landed on the ground and grinned widely.

"That'll teach the human not to mess with me next time...that is if he's still alive" Solo smirked before turning his back on the smoke cloud that was Ace. However, Solo's ears twitched when he heard a sound. The armored panther gaped as he saw a shadow within the smoke cloud as the figure within it began to laugh lightly. The cloud cleared and Solo snarled when he saw the blackie boy was standing, his wounds healing rather quickly as the seal on his stomach was shining a vibrant crimson. Ace chuckled causing Solo to look confused as the dragonslayer's chuckles grew louder and louder, until it became full blown out laughter. Solo's eyes narrowed and released a ball of black fire at the still laughing Ace only for the boy to suddenly stop laughing and Kurama gaped as he saw the black fireball shrink in midair as the magic energy in it was drained. The magic flowed into Ace's jaws, revitalizing the boy and filling his magic power slightly.

"Thank for the meal before, fluff ball and for this one" Ace taunted the panther. Ace then cracked his knuckles before his magic suddenly spiked. Solo took a few steps back as he felt the dark feeling coming from the boy's magic.

"You wanted to feel the wrath of my dragonslayer magic, right?" Ace asked. Solo growled before sprouting igniting the rest of his body with the black flames. Ace took a deep breath as his magic began to swirl into a single condensed sphere of pure magic energy.

"Well then..." Ace swallowed the sphere and steam began to be expelled from his throat, "I will show you my true power" Solo suddenly felt the boy's magic power increase even more than what it was before. Solo quickly raised his tail and wings in front his now open jaws. Black and White magic energy suddenly began to be drawn in from the Eternano in the air, forming a condensed purple sphere of magic.

**"YAMIRYU NO HOKO/DARKNESS DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

**"****Bīsuto hakai bōru/Beast destruction ball****!"**

Beast destruction ball and Darkness Dragon's Roar flew towards each other as powerful beams of magic energy. The attacks gave off so much residual magic power in the air that it managed to make all the people of Clover Town feel uneasy and made them wonder just what the hell was happening. The attacks were about to collide and the winner was about to be decided with this clash of magic. The two clashed and unbelievably powerful dome of magic formed as a result of the clash. Both combatants then began to pour every little bit of magic power they had left into their attacks, however just as the explosion went off, the energy exploded outwards...only to suddenly recede and head deep into the woods as streams of white light. A stomping sound was heard as trees were parted and Acnologia's open maw was revealed to both fighters allowing them to view the dragon eating their magic energies. Acnologia swallowed the magic before turning to Solo as he stepped in front of Ace, protectively. Ace's eyes widened as he saw the rage in Acnologia's eyes, but it was directed at Solo.

**"Back. Away. From. My. Son."** Acnologia growled. Solo whimpered as the dragon suddenly released a roar and Solo, though managing to stand his ground, felt true fear before the Dragon of Darkness. Blood red met shining white and Solo suddenly envisioned his own death by many means. Death by claws, impaled by the stinger-like tail, incinerated by the dragon's breath attack...the scenes then caused Solo to revert back into his costumed form before falling to the ground. Solo had fainted. Acnologia looked at the crimson furred cat and his eyes narrowed.

**'What is a being of Edolas doing in Earthland?'** Acnologia questioned himself. The dragon turned and looked down at Ace,** "Ace...are you alright?"**

The blackie watched his father and couldn't help, but feel shocked before smirking. "Since when does the almighty Acnologia show concern?" The dragon growled before the snarl became a grin.

**"Since my son became an emotional, wimpy crybaby of a dragonslayer. That's when. I'm going to have to beat the shit out your pathetic human body for nearly shedding tears in front of me"** Acnologia then turned to Solo and told Ace to take him with them. Ace picked up the small cat before the black scaled reptile placed him atop his head.

* * *

Acnologia's Den

The three returned to the den, a fire crackling in the center of the dark cave as night was upon them. Solo was now awake and was eyeing the dragon cautiously.

"So...Acnologia is your father?" Solo asked. Ace nodded. The mighty Dragon of Darkness growled at the costume wearing cat.

**"You are an annoying little Exceed. You are lucky that you have impressed me with holding your own against my son, otherwise I would have made you my meal"** Solo's eyes widened, while Ace looked at the dragon with a confused look.

"What's an Exceed?" Acnologia gave no reply as he stared at the black furred cat. The tension was exceptionally high between all three members of the den before Ace got up.

"I'm going for a walk" he stated. Solo, not wanting to be alone with a large reptile like the Black Dragon, followed after the blackie.

"Aye" the cat said.

"Aye?" Ace questioned.

* * *

Graves of Lucius FullBlack and Kaze Arashiryu

Ace stood in front of the swords, Muramasa and Excalibur. Their blades ever shining, untouched by the eroding capabilities of time and the elements, void of any rust, wear or tear. Their blades shone in the light of the full moon.

"These were my biological parents..." Ace stated more to himself than to the winged cat resting atop his head. Solo remained silent, his evil-looking red eyes staring at the blades. However, he suddenly felt Ace fall to the ground, on his knees. He then bent over and slammed his fists against the dirt.

"They were my parents...and their FUCKING DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT TEME OF A DRAGON!" Ace roared. Suddenly, ten years of anger, sadness, hate...every single bottled up emotion Ace felt towards the dragon and the fact that he was alone with no human parents caught up with him. Tears fell to the dirt, staining the earth. Solo remained atop the boy's head and unconsciously began to stroke the boy's hair as a form of comfort.

"Why did Acnologia have to kill them? Why, Solo?" Ace sobbed, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" He continued to unload his emotional burden and Solo could only stare and pat the boy's head...because the cat had no answer. No answer at all.

An entire hour had passed and Ace and Solo were still in front of the graves of Ace's human parents. The boy's eyes were red from all the crying, the tear tracks remained on his face. His mouth had remained in an everlasting frown after he had finished crying. Suddenly, the sound of claws against earth were heard. The earth rumbled along with the rustling of foliage as Acnologia made his way over to the blackie.

**"Get up, gaki. It's late...you need sleep. You skipped out on your evening session of dragonslayer training so I will have to make it up with your session tomorow"** Acnologia received no reply. Solo turned and looked at the dragon. The cat barely knew the human he was lying atop of, yes, but the boy's strength, not just physically and magically, but to be able to handle such a dragon as a parent for so many years and still be so stable was an achievement in Solo's book. And when the dragon spoke, the cause of Ace's misery right now, it caused something in Solo's mind to snap suddenly... Rage exploded out of him and the crimson eyes of the panther-costumed feline seemed to shine. Though it was expected of a beast such as the Black Dragon, to not take into account the emotional burden that Ace was carrying and as a parent, Acnologia should have at least been aware of it and tried to at least done something so that Ace wouldn't end up having this kind of breakdown.

"YOU REALLY ARE A TEME!" Solo shouted as he flew up into Acnologia's face, "ACE HAS BEEN RELATIVELY ALONE FOR THE PAST WHAT, EIGHT YEARS? YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS, YOU MADE HIM A LONER, ONLY TO WIND UP HAVING YOU, THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DRAGON OF DARKNESS, THE WORST KIND OF SUBSTITUTE FOR A PARENT I MIGHT ADD, AND HERE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM AS RESULT OF HIM LOSING HIS PARENTS AT YOUR HANDS AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED AND TALK ABOUT SOME FUCKING TRAINING SESSION! WHERE I COME FROM, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND I WERE SEEN AS WEAPONS, DEMONS! WE KILLED MANY OUT OF THE MENTAL INSTABILITY IT CAUSED US, BUT STILL WE HELD ON TO WHAT THE HUMANS WOULD CALL THEIR 'HUMANITY', OUR RIGHT MINDSET, AND SO WE WERE ABLE TO AT LEAST TRY AND MAKE AMENDS FOR OUR SINS, BUT YOU...YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS OWN GOD DAMN SON! SO LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTIC DRAGON... GO TAKE THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A TAIL, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND GO FUCK YOURSELF! " sOLO panted as he watched the dragon's white eyes.

**"Your opinion of me does not deter my feelings of indifference towards Ace, Exceed. I do not care for him as the other dragons care for their dragonslayers. Ace is merely a human. A pitiful, little human who is too weak to even make it out in the world of magic should he choose to be a mage, and I cannot change what he is. If he feels what he feels, then I can do nothing to stop it. The reason I do not care is because I know that my son is strong enough to just get over that and move on with his life. If he has been relatively alone for these past few years then what does that have to do with me? He is strong knowing that he was alone and was able to move on with his life. I care not for what your petty example of what you and your siblings went through in that parallel world of yours and I do not care about the human race. I care about nothing, I feel nothing...but the boy has changed me somewhat. I have begun to experience the emotion of pride towards him because of his accomplishments. He has potential and unlike other dragonslayers, he was strong since the beginning. That is why he is my dragonslayer and why I have not left him since day one. He is my son, and he is a TRUE dragonslayer"** Solo was in a state of shock at the dragon's monotone and at his reply and as a result, he was left speechless and could not reply to the Dragon of Darkness.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence...Ace broke it all with just one question.

"Did they love me?" he asked the dragon, still sniffling. The pent-up emotions of sadness and anger at not knowing his biological parents, only to find out they were dead, caught up to him and the seemingly unbreakable scales of a dragonslayer shattered, revealing the sensitive, vulnerable flesh beneath. Acnologia sighed.

**"From what I could tell...even though I have never experienced such an emotion, your parents did seem to care about you more than you think they did. To fight me for your sake earned them my respect and so...their corpses lie beneath earth instead of within my stomach. Though you are now MY son, Ace...you should be proud of the two humans before you. Though dead, they were powerful...stupid...but powerful"** Acnologia admitted. Ace wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Can you...can you tell me about them? How they looked, acted?" Ace asked. Acnologia patted the earth in front of him as he watched his surrogate son walk up to him and sit cross-legged on the ground. Acnologia rested down, head arched so that he could stare into his surrogate son's eyes.

**"In the short time I saw them I had committed their images to my mind along with their magic abilities, so I can tell you...better yet, I can show you" **The dragon bent down and Ace looked into the right eye of the dragon and suddenly a magic seal sprung up around the eye. A hologram of Lucius suddenly appeared in front of Ace causing the boy to back up in shock.

**"Your father was a man with spiky black hair like yours, only longer. He had green eyes, basically he looked just you, except with longer hair, green eyes and a more tanned complexion. His attitude I would say would be calm and calculating, making extreme battle plans in mere seconds which is why it took me so long to kill them"** Ace interrpted the black scaled reptile for a second.

"How long did it take you to kill my parents?" he asked. Acnologia mumbled for a bit, counting the numbers on his claws.

**"About ten to fifteen minutes"** The answer caused Ace to gape. It was a miracle for somebody to last long against a dragon, let alone THAT long. And this was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Darkness and the most powerful dragon in existence next to the Dragon King.

**"Your father used Dark DemonSlayer magic, Storm DemonSlayer Magic and the Sword, Muramasa. Both magics could do attacks of pure magic energy that were able to grind through possibly anything, but a dragon's scales. He and your mother were also adept at Seal Magic, which is why your are now alive"** Acnologia swiped at the boy, but the blackie eight year old didn't move as the Five Point Elemental Shield activated and blocked the attack. When the seal vanished, the dragon continued. The hologram of Lucius vanished before being replaced with the image of a Blue haired woman.

**"Your mother now, such a stupid wench. She was loud, constantly making battle cries and she even managed to wound my pride with calling me an overgrown garden snake"** Acnologia snarled at the memory as he stared at the grave,** "Stupid wench. Anyways, she had long blue hair, which is where you got those blue highlights in YOUR hair, I assume" **Ace felt his hair and smirked. So that's how he got those. He thought they were permanently dyed that coloured from the blood stains he would get when Acnologia trained him.** "red eyes I believe is what she had. Her magics were Storm DemonSlayer, Seal Magic and Blades Magic, which is rather different from Requip since it only allows the user to summon bladed weapons. That same magic is what allowed her to summon forth Excalibur…which is what she used to give me this wretched scar on my arm" **he said bitterly on the last part.

"YOU MEAN MY KAA-SAN WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT SCAR!?" Ace shouted in disbelief as he had always asked Acnologia where and how he got the scar on his arm but he always refused to tell him. Now he's learning that it was his own mother was the one who left a permanent mark on his adoptive father.

**"To my great displeasure of having a human be the one who gave it to me. But I suppose that just shows why the blades of Merlin and a skilled blacksmith are known as dragon killers in the first place".**

Ace was in shock before turning to the graves and knelt before them, gripping the sharp blades, ignoring the blood that flowed from his palms. He couldn't believe that the people buried beneath the ground, two individuals who stood up against his beast of an adoptive father, lasted fifteen minutes, could use such powerful magics...were his parents. Ace then let them go and turned to face the black dragon.

"You...You killed my parents, you tried to eat me, kill me, since the day you met me for the past five years, but...you are the one who raised me. You fucking overgrown garden snake" Acnologia growled. That was the same insult his mother had used before he had killed them.

**"You may be my son, but you are still weak. I can snap your neck like a twig"** the Dragon of Darkness snarled. Naruto snarled back.

"Oh yeah, well if I'm weak then make me stronger. You're my Tou-san, you're my teacher...MAKE ME STRONG OR ELSE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED A DRAGON!" Ace grinned as he saw Acnologia stood up to his full height, snarling before unleashing a terrifying roar. His wings spread to their full length and his tail lashed out behind him like an uncontrollable serpent.

**"Do not insult my pride as a dragon, boy. Now if you want me to make you strong...then come and I will do just that. By the time X777 comes around, you'll be the strongest dragonslayer in all of Fiore and beyond. YOU ARE MY DRAGONSLAYER...YOU ARE MY SON, NOW SHOW ME YOUR ROAR!"** Ace took a deep breath as he let out his roar. The Yamiryu no Hoko traversed across the land, destroyed everything in its path and Acnologia smirked down at the boy.

**"Don't think for a second I'm going soft on you, boy"** Acnologia proved that by swiping at Ace. Though the seal protected him, Ace still went flying through the air, bouncing against trees like a pinball on bumpers before flying back at Acnologia. But the black scaled reptile caught the sphere and the seal vanished. Acnologia lay his palm flat as Ace stood on it. The two stared at each other and Acnologia noticed the fire burning in the blackie's eyes.

**"I still don't regret taking you in. Even if you are an annoying, pain in the ass, human with a mouth bigger than anyone else's I know"**

"I still don't regret leaving you after ten years. Even if you are a stupid, overgrown garden snake"

Solo cried anime tears in the background, "THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUL! SUCH WONDERFUL INSULTS!" Acnologia and Ace glared at the black furred cat.

**"Shut up**/Shut up!" They yelled simultaneously.

* * *

The Next Day

After the morning session of training, both dragon and dragonslayer returned to the Acnologia's den. Ace and his draconic father watched as Solo lay down on the bed of leaves with a questionable look.

"What?" the cat asked.

"Why are you still here?"

**"Leave my presence, Exceed"** the Dragon of Darkness snarled. Solo frowned.

"Nah, I like it here. The panther part of me sees the gaki as a notable ally. And besides, dragonslayers are notorious for having Exceed partners. Ace watched the cat, "It's like a tradition" "Besides, I need to see if the others made through safely when your dragon eventually leaves you, Ace" the cat added as an afterthought.

**"My son needs no partnership. He can handle things on his own"** Acnologia said, but was actually taken off guard when Ace grabbed Solo by the tail and began to walk out of the den.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down you baka. You humans are so inconsiderate, especially you prideful dragonslayers. How dare you try to kick me out, the great Solo!" The black furred cat hissed. Ace looked down at the cat with an emotionless look.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're going to go to Clover Town for a while. I need to show you off to Ayame nee-chan" Ace said. Solo and Acnologia looked at each other before looking at the blackie.

"Huh?" the cat said intelligently.

"You're my ally, right? Dragon's only choose the strongest as their allies and you, Solo, are strong enough to be one of mine" Ace turned to the black dragon, "And YOU cannot change my mind, Tou-san" Acnologia snarled.

**"As if you can keep that mangy ball of fur in MY den. Leave my presence you weakling human"** Acnologia roared. Ace waved him off as he tucked Solo under his arm as if he were a pillow.

"Yeah, Yeah, put a sock in it you overgrown garden snake" Acnologia growled before looking at a teeny, tiny pebble and grinned as he watched Ace leave the den. He positioned his claw and narrowed his eyes, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he prepared to take aim.

**'Target acquired'** the dragon thought. **'Fire!' **and with that, he sent the pebble flying through the air. The small rock nailed Ace on the back of his head sending him sprawling on the ground in a comical fashion from the force with which the rock collided with his cranium. Ace rolled on the ground, clutching his head and Solo in pain. Profanities flew forth from his mouth and Acnologia chuckled.

**'Hehe. I don't regret taking you in at all, Ace'**

* * *

**And done! sorry for the delay. I had so much work to do. Anyways, i´m going to ask you people something: Should i have Ace join a guild in the future, if so, then tell me which one. It won´t matter if it´s Fairy Tail, Cait Shelter, grimoire heart, as long as it isn´t a annoying, or minor one, just vote**


	4. Chapter 3: X777: departures and meetings

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

October 10th-Year X774

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ACE!" Ace gave a small smile as the cake was laid before him. Solo rested atop his head staring hungrily at the piece of pastry.

Solo was finally turning eleven years old. The boy had gotten his new birthday outfit from Lily, which consisted of the same style of long sleeved, black t-shirt, but the pattern was similar to that of blue wisps of fire along the entirety of the t-shirt making it look like Acnologia's body somewhat. He got a pair of dark blue, loose fitting pants and since his shoe size had grown with the rest of his body, he had to get a new pair of black boots to complete the look. The gold flame pendant he had gotten from Lily was still worn around his neck. For the past three years since he had gotten it, he had never taken it off. Ace had gotten a growth spurt now that he had hit eleven. He now stood at the average height of a eleven year old teenager which was 4 feet, 3 inches. This made him slightly taller than Rose and Violet, the same height as Chuck and about one inch shorter than Sheldon.

"Thanks." Ace spoke.

"So Ace, blow out the candles and make a wish." Ino smiled at her friend.

"Wishes are simply a form of entertainment at birthday parties. Wishes never actually come true" Ace deadpanned. Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's monotone.

'He's so serious about it.' They thought.

"Geez Ace, it's your birthday. Don't be so dull, now blow out the candles and make a wish." Rose said. Ace stared at the candles before turning to survey the crowd that turned up for his birthday. Rose, Sheldon, Violet and Chuck had shown up. Mary and Marcus were busy at the ramen shop, but they had already given him his birthday gift of twenty extra large bowls of miso pork ramen with extra noodles which he had devoured with gusto. There also stood Lily, Yoshino and Thomas, along with Chouji, Chuck's father, who were all holding cameras as they awaited Ace's blowing of the candles. Gary, Violet's father, looked like he was watching the boy to see if he was going to try anything with his daughter as the blonde girl had her arms wrapped around the boy in a one armed hug. Ace sighed before turning to Rose.

"Do I have to?" Acnologia really did a number on the boy's vision of what was fun and what wasn't. Especially since Ace's version of 'fun' was to destroy a wide area of land until it was nothing but a desolate wasteland in comparison to the lush forest it had once been. All thanks to our favourite Dragon of the Apocalypse. Sheldon and Chuck sighed.

"Troublesome." The black haired boy murmured.

"Boy, just shut up and blow out the damn candles!" Solo said. The crowd had already known of the crimson cat's ability to talk and fly, but they didn't learn of his ability to make fire and turn into a black-winged panther. That was his and Ace's little secret...Acnologia knew as well, but he didn't really care for the Exceed's abilities. Also, they had never known of Ace's abilities as an unofficial mage because he never had any reason to use his magic outside of his training with Acnologia and Solo. The panther wearing cat and his partner turned to see the red head walk up to them.

"Hmm?" The two stared at her with a puzzled look as Rose suddenly got a wide smile on her face. She cracked her knuckles. Ace watched her with an impassive look on his face, but on the inside he was frightened of the red haired girl before him, having only seen this smile whenever she was annoyed. And that usually ended with him being punched into the ground by her amazingly strong punches. Ace let himself get hit the first few times since they were younger and she was weak as hell, but now that she was eleven with raging hormones, whenever she was angry, she developed this unforeseen ability to gain inhuman strength and her rage allowed her to hurt him with the punches. It didn't hurt as much as Solo's headbutt's, but they hurt enough to cause him to get huge bumps on his head. Ace mentally gulped as she spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Ace-kun, if you don't blow out the candles then the icing on the cake that I worked so hard to make, will melt and we don't want that now...do we?" she cracked her knuckles again. Ace nodded slowly, eyes wide with fear.

"If you insist." Ace then took a deep breath and made his wish before blowing out the flames on the candles. Everyone clapped and Rose and Violet gave the boy a kiss on either cheek.

"Happy birthday, Ace!" Ace nodded as he accepted their presents. From Violet, he had gotten a large dark green backpack in which to carry his numerous presents. He also got a pretty sunflower with the bag.

"What do you know, something useful, and something...not useful." This earned him a glare from the violet haired girl causing him to sweatdrop. Solo face-pawed.

"You're an idiot...don't say things like that out loud." The Exceed told him. Ace shrugged and put the backpack on the ground while placing the sunflower between his teeth. He opened Rose's present and saw that it was another outfit for him. A navy blue t-shirt with a red spiral on the front and the image of a fox on the back. A pair of black cargo pants followed after.

"Thanks, Rose." He said as he folded the clothes and placed them in his new backpack. From Chouji and Chuck, he got a cookbook which was actually a great present in Ace's mind. He learned a few things from Mary on cooking, but now that he had a cookbook he could put those things to use and see if he can actually cook his own ramen. From Sheldon's family, he got a Shogi game for travel. The game had an electric lachryma in it that allowed for one to either play against an A.I which had several skill settings, or the lachryma could be turned off so that two people could play the game.

"Thanks for the Shogi game, I'm sure it'll cure me of whatever boredom I have...but why a travel version?" Sheldon shrugged at Ace's question.

"You don't seem like the person who will stay here for long." Sheldon said. Ace smirked before putting the game away. After that, they had eaten Ace's cake which vanished quite quickly due to a certain red eyed cat.

"Solo, I didn't even get a piece!" Ace said with a small glare at the cat. Ace pulled back his panther head shaped hood and grinned like a wolf.

"Tough luck, brat." The cat laughed as it wiped away a bit of frosting that was on the side of its mouth before eating said frosting.

"You're dead to me."

"I love you too."

Ace growled at the cat before feeling someone tap his shoulder. Ace turned to see Marcus and Mary standing behind him.

"JI-CHAN, MARY NEE-CHAN!" Ace's mood suddenly became happy at the sight of his grandfather and sister figures, respectively. He gave them both a hug.

"I thought you guys were still working and couldn't come...what happened?" he asked. Mary ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"As if we'd miss your party." Mary said.

"Closed up shop for the afternoon." Marcus explained. Ace grinned widely before laughing.

"Awesome...so can you make me more ramen, Ji-chan?" Ace asked with a gluttonous look on his face. Mary and Marcus sweatdropped at that.

"No." They deadpanned, "Eat your cake and ice cream."

"But Solo ate all my...wait there's ice cream?" Ace asked. Ace turned to see everyone else eating either chocolate, vanilla or cookies and cream flavoured ice cream out of small styrofoam cups. Smiles adorned their faces, while Sheldon and his father just looked bored. Even eating ice cream, those two never seemed to show much joy in things.

"OI SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

"ICE CREEEEAM!" Solo yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THAT ICE CREAM'S MINE!" Ace tackled his flying cat to the ground before throwing him into the wall. Solo landed against the vertical surface with a humourous "SPLAT!" sound before he seemed to peel off the wall as the impact made him become as flat as a sheet of paper. Solo drifted down like paper in the wind before looking up.

"My...My ice cream." the black furred cat sobbed as he saw Ace eat the delicious treat in front of him as a form of torture for the black cat. The scene caused everyone to laugh at Solo's expense.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ace spent his time at the party with friends and surrogate family members at the Hana household, which was where the party had taken place. He packed up all his presents into his new backpack and then waved goodbye before he and Solo left the house.

"See you later, guys!" Ace said. Ace smiled a foxy smile before heading out of Clover Town towards the mountains. Ace kept walking as Solo flew next to him, the white wings of his Aera magic flapping to keep him aloft with the low air currents. Solo and Solo then looked back, watching the waving members of his circle of friends until they were out of his field of vision and vice versa. As soon as that happened, Ace's and Solo's facial expressions became serious. Their gazes as hard as any stone.

"Come on. He said he had something to tell you before you left." Solo said with a serious tone. Ace nodded.

"Ah, let's go." Ace then grabbed onto the cat before a yellow-green magic circle formed around his legs.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo/storm demon's flash step**!" The two then vanished into the wind as the spell activated.

* * *

Acnologia and Naruto's Den

Acnologia lay in his den, snoring peacefully. However, the sound of swirling wind caused the dragon to raise its head, shining white eyes snapping open. Acnologia was actually a very light sleeper despite him being a creature that required many hours of sleep. The Black Dragon stared as the wind began to swirl into a twister in one specific area of the den before it dispersed to reveal his son and his Exceed partner.

"So...what is it you wanted to tell me?" The blackie asked. The Black Dragon watched the panther costume wearing cat before looking at him.

**"Exceed, leave the den."**

"Huh? Why? I wanna know too." Solo whined. The Black Dragon growled before unleashing a roar.

**"Do not make me repeat myself, Exceed. Leave my presence. This is something meant only for Ace's ears."** Solo shrunk away from the beast before nodding and flying out of the den. Acnologia paused before looking around. The Black Dragon sniffed the air before nodding and then raised his right forelimb. He slammed his claws into the earth and suddenly a black magic seal appeared beneath them. Ace and Solo looked at the black light in confusion before it died down.

"What was that for?" Ace asked. "That was a high concentration of magic power too...What did you need to use such a large amount for?"

**"Please, I barely required any magic power to cast such a simple spell. The spell I just used was a Silencing-Barrier Spell. It allows no one outside of the magic seal's diameter to hear what we are saying and it also grants us invisibility to any onlookers. It also doubles as a sort of barrier so that anyone who was not in the magic seal at the time of its activation cannot enter. Kurama cannot enter"**

"Okay. So, Tou-san...what's the point of all this?" The boy obviously wanted to understand the reasoning behind Acnologia's wanting to see him alone and whenever a situation required these circumstances it was always a serious matter that the dragon wished to discuss.

**"I am about to tell you is a secret known to no human or beast. It is a secret known only to us dragons."** Acnologia said.

"What secret?" Ace asked.

**"You must swear upon your heart, take the Oath of the Dragon...that you will NEVER utter a word about what you have heard to anyone else. Not even your fellow Dragonslayers, should you find them or should you deem them worthy of hearing information of this magnitude. You do not speak of this. Do you understand, Ace?" **The blackie nodded. The oath of the Dragon was the equivalent of a blood oath made by humans or the swearing by the River Styx from Greek Mythology. Whenever you make one, you cannot break the promise that you made.

"So...what is it that you wish to speak about?" Acnologia sighed before turning to the pile of sticks in the corner of the den. The dragon put the pile between himself and Ace before raising two claws and created friction between them. The sparks that flew out from the friction caused the wood to burst into flames thus providing a light source within the darkness of the den.

**"The Origins of the Dragonslayer."** Acnologia stated. Ace's eyes widened. He had always wondered why dragons would train humans in the art of how to kill their own kind, but he never received an answer from the Black Dragon despite the numerous times he had asked over the past few years.

"The...Origins...of the Dragonslayer?" Ace asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"Are you willing to listen because I am not going to repeat myself. If you have questions, make sure they are worth answering for I will not tolerate stupidity from you, even if you are my son."** Acnologia said. Ace nodded.

"I will listen, Tou-san." The dragon nodded to the blackie before the dragon looked into the yellow flames.

**"I will start from the beginning of it all...before even I, the great Acnologia, was born." **He began.

**"Dragons have existed since the beginning of the universe. Among the dragons, there were several classes. There were ordinary dragons, those who are unable to use magic and are, in a nutshell, the 'civilians' of the dragon homeland. Then there were those who were able to use magic, the Kensai or Gifted. Then among the Kensai, you had those were able to specialize in single or various fields of magic. Though many dragons could use the same type of magic, the same as how you humans are able to perform the same types of magic through your affinity for a certain magic, we dragons had leaders amongst our fields. The greatest of these specialized Kensai, were those who mastered the elements of nature. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Sky, Metal...the list of these great dragons could go on for an indefinite amount of time. These dragons were known as the Genso, the Elementals"**

"Were there any dragons above the Genso?" Ace asked, "Because obviously, it seems as if Igneel-teme and the others are the Genso"

**"You assumptions are correct. Igneel and the other dragons who have dragonslayers are the ones who are usually members of the Genso. As to answer your question, yes...there are those above the Genso. The ones above the Genso in the hierarchy of dragon magic were the Yin-Yang Dragons. These dragons are always twin dragons. These dragons govern the higher elements, Light and Darkness. They help to keep balance in the universe"**

"But Tou-san, if these Yin-Yang Dragons govern over Balance...then if one kills the other, wouldn't it cause one element to overpower the other?" Ace asked his draconian parent.

**"The Yin-Yang Dragons know of that fact, however that is why they are born with the ability to become immune to one another's elements. The enemy of Darkness is Light and the enemy of Light is Darkness. Thus they are weak against one another, but they know one cannot exist without the other. As a result, the twins cannot do anything that will disrupt that balance. Now above the Yin-Yang Dragons are the ones who have been blessed by the gods themselves. These dragons were given powers that govern over the very laws of the universe. Time, Void, Force and Energy. These four are the ones who rule over the dragon homeland and are known as the Divine, and it is out of these four Divine that the Dragon King is chosen. All four of these dragons are siblings, but are not quadruplets for the dragon ruler is determined by age and the eldest is made king and his siblings made his Council of first Dragon King had been gifted with Force Magic. Though, it is possible for the Dragon King to be challenged for his title, but there was never a time that had ever occurred for the Dragon King is given the strength of the previous kings"**

"What if one of the Divine is a female?"

**"Then that dragon loses the right to take place in the choosing of the King. There has never been a Dragon Queen in the history of the Dragons. Not once. The sister to the Dragon King is made a member of his Council of Advisors."**

"That's a bit sexist, isn't it?"

**"Most dragons tend to be male. There is a 75% chance of a dragon being a male than female thus leaving parents with only a 25% chance to obtain a female offspring."**

"How many kings have there been?"

**"There have been five dragon kings, the current Dragon King is the sixth. He is gifted with the use of Void Magic...the bastard"** Acnologia muttered the last part under his breath.

**"Now from these four dragons created the galaxies from their magic. They made the planets and the stars and through the combination of their four powers, they gave birth to the various forms of life on the various worlds. Their proudest creations were the humans, whom they gifted with the skill to use magic. The humans worshipped the dragons and gave them many gifts in the form of burnt offering as a way of thanking the dragons for their skills. Of course, being dragons who take pride in their magic and adore praises just as any other dragon would, they accepted their gifts without question. However, during the time of the Fourth Dragon King, a Dragon of Time...this Dragon King was a dragon who hated the humans because of their weakness. His hatred caused him to finally wage a war against the humans and talked with his Council of Advisors to aid in waging the war against humanity. The three siblings agreed, but while they aided their brother in preparing the assault on humanity they, along with the Genso, had secretly journeyed to the human realm before the Dragon King could attack. They had not wanted the chaos that would have resulted from the oncoming war and each member of the Genso and the Council of Advisors began to train a single child whom they deemed worthy to wield their element, in an effort to stop the Dragon King. The Yin-Yang twins were doing the best they could to aid in retaining balance, but the Dragon King had frozen them in time so that they could not do anything. Many years passed as the Divine did what they could to stall the King by telling him to prepare certain countermeasures and what not. Their lies worked and the children of the dragons were given enough time to learn from their draconian teachers...then...they attacked. Dragons flew down from the heavens and attacked the mages below. The pitiful humans could do nothing as they were completely at the mercy of the Dragon King and his army. Bodies were destroyed, blood was shed so many times that the earth was coated with it. However, the Genso and the other three Divine attacked and turned the tide of the war in the favour of the humans, but the Dragon King and his army began to beat them back with their power and sheer numbers. However, that was when the mages they trained showed up. They used the magic they learned from the dragons and aided the three Divine and the Genso in battle and with their combined might, they killed the members of his army before finally killing the Dragon of Time himself. The humans reigned victorious and in the end, the Dragons bestowed upon those mages many titles. Masters of Magic, Elementals, Gods among Men, Saviours... but one title stood out among them all and it eventually came to become the known name to all mages who use the magic taught by the hands of dragons. That was the day...that the Dragonslayer...was born. So in order to make sure the next Dragon King who aimed to plot the downfall of humans would never succeed ever again, should he attempt that task, the Genso and the Council of Advisors began to teach children the art of the Dragonslayer."**

Naruto could only stare with wide eyes. The blackie teenager was in awe at the story, the light of the fire revealing said expression to the Black Dragon.

"So what happened after that?" Ace asked. Acnologia growled lightly.

**"Nothing. After the Fourth was defeated, that generation of Yin-Yang twins was released from their frozen positions in time and Balance was restored. The Fifth Dragon King was found, a Force Dragon, and all was well and peace reigned in the dragon homeland. The sixth generation was founded later on" **he explained. Naruto then got into a thinking position, staring into the small fire in front of him.

"So why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

**"Well on the day of July 7th in the year X777, the current Dragon King is having a feast. The Dragon King Feast which is used to celebrate the day of the defeat of the Fourth Dragon King. All the Genso and the Divine are invited and the dragons are forced to leave wherever they are should they face the Dragon King's wrath. The children that are being taught the art of the Dragonslayer are abandoned for it against the law of the Dragon King to notify their dragonslayers about the event as the Dragon King has the ability to watch over all dragons no matter where they are and his Void Magic ability only aids in that ability. Only the other Divine are able to escape the king's detection and the word of the Dragon King is Law."** Acnologia said. Ace's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you're leaving?" Acnologia didn't get time to reply as Ace stood up, "But I've only mastered the basics and three of your Secret Dragonslayer Art attacks! How else am I going to learn to fight? How else is someone going to teach me what I need to know? HOW? TELL ME ACNOLOGIA! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THE DRAGONSLAYER YOU WANT TO BE IF YOU CAN'T BE THERE!" Ace breathed deeply as he stared into the dragon's white eyes. The Black Dragon bent down and stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

**"Your frustration is understandable, boy and it is evident that you wish to become strong. Your pride as a dragonslayer is a blessing indeed. However, if you had let me finish, you have known that I...am not bound by such laws."** Acnologia said. Ace's eyes raised in confusion.

"So you're not going to leave?" Ace asked. Acnologia grinned.

**"Make no mistake, I am going to leave, Ace...but I will be training you into the ground so that you will learn the most of what I have to teach you. I have taught you the majority of the skills you are required to learn as my Dragonslayer, however...I will be placing you, Solo and myself within a pocket dimension. Time will pass at a faster rate in this pocket dimension, but your body will not be affected as you will remain in your thirteen year old body. It is unknown as to how long it would have been by the time your training would have been completed or near completion, but the pocket dimension will last until the day of July 7th, in the year X777 because the Dragon King is searching for me. His Void Magic will be sure to take notice of it and he will find me should I continue to train you for any longer than that"**

"Why is the king looking for you?" Ace asked. Acnologia growled.

**"I...will tell you on the day of my leaving."** He replied. Ace looked up at Acnologia with a hard stare, his eyes appearing to have become a darker shade of blue.

"Swear an Oath of the Dragon. You will tell everything. Why the Dragon King is looking for you? How you got on the Dragon King's hit list or whatever it is that he's now searching for you because I need to know why my father is being hunted like an animal." Ace said. Acnologia raised a non-existent eyebrow.

**"You really wish to know my tale, do you boy?"** The Black Dragon asked. Ace nodded.

"I do, Tou-san." Acnologia chuckled before standing up.

**"I, Acnologia, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, swear by my pride as a dragon to tell you what you wish to know on the day of July 7th, X777"** The cave seemed to shake as the oath was made and the deal was sealed. After that, the Silencing-Barrier spell was dropped and Solo rushed in after realizing it was down. Ace then told Solo about the training session they would be having in Acnologia's pocket dimension until July 7th, year X777. However, when Solo asked for the details, neither dragon nor Dragonslayer, replied. Acnologia then turned to face the two and then concentrated magic into his claws. The originally sky blue magic suddenly shifted to an ebony colour before the dragon released a roar and clapped his claws together.

A large pulse of magic energy rocketed out of the point of contact and expanded throughout the surrounding area before receding.

"What was that?" Both Dragonslayer and Exceed asked.

**"The pocket dimension has been made. The reason you have not noticed is because I transported the area where we are now, along with much of the surrounding area, into the pocket dimension with us. That area is now sealed off from the rest of the world and no one will be aware of it"** Acnologia said.

"Wait, what about my friends...won't they age?" Ace asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"They will, but remember what I said...time passes faster in this dimension I made. Your friends may not have even realized a day has passed in comparison to how long you would have appeared to have remained here"**

"Question?" Solo asked for permission knowing full well he only allowed Ace to interrupt him, but even then, the blackie was reprimanded for doing so in the end. Acnologia nodded.

**"Speak, Exceed"**

"Will it only be you and Ace that will not be affected by the aging process in here or am I safe too?" Acnologia nodded.

**"Your body will not be affected by the aging process just as mine and Ace's will not be affected."** The dragon answered. Solo nodded before looking at the blackie Dragonslayer.

"Brat, I'm gonna kick your ass for so many years you won't be know it's been years"

"Please. Fluff Ball, go chase a mouse. I am a dragon, I cannot be defeated by the likes of you" Acnologia roared to stop the bickering between his son and the Exceed before snarling.

**"Are you both ready?" **Acnologia roared.

"Bring it on!" The two shouted simultaneously.

**"Good...because...YOUR TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"**

* * *

July 7th-X777

The wind howled as it moved through the air. The sound of wings beating against the wind filled the air, replacing the howling. The beast growled before descending upon the desert sands. A large amount of the combination of silt and weathered rocks were cast aside as the beast's wings gave one single flap to aid in slowing its descent. It growled before bending its head. Two figures jumped off of the beast's head. One figure was taller than the other, hitting the sands while the other suddenly sprouted a pair of wings and floated above the sands.

"Guess this is where we part ways, eh...Tou-san?" The taller figure asked as he turned to the beast. The figure had the appearance of a young, eleven year old boy. He had spiky black blue-tipped locks and red eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was lean, with barely, if not any, fat present. He wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt with blue patterns on it that made it look like small wisps of flame. He wore a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of white socks with black boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a golden flame charm on it. He wore a dark blue backpack which was obviously filled with numerous supplies due to its bulging appearance.

The shorter figure was a black furred cat. The eyes were a crimson colour with black, vertical slits. The cat had black claws on its paws and a long, red, panther-like tail which poked through a hole in the panther-like costume it was wearing. The head of the cat was covered by the hood of its panther themed costume, shielding it from the blazing sun.

The beast they were talking to was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Acnologia nodded to his son.

**"Aye and I held on to my oath. I have told you why the Dragon King's eyes have been set on me and how...are you satisfied with my response?"** The dragon asked. Ace nodded.

"Hard to believe that you were..."

**"For a pitiful, weak human as yourself...yes, it would be hard to believe."** Acnologia snorted. Ace growled at his surrogate father.

"As if I'm weak, I did what most couldn't do in their entire life time!" The dragon grinned widely.

**"That you did...as I would expect from you...my dragonslayer." **The Black Dragon smirked at the blackie as he smirked back. There was a sudden silence in the air as father and son stared at one another. Ace looked down at his feet, finding the sand very interesting for some reason. Acnologia sighed.

**"So do you miss them yet?"** The Black Dragon asked. Ace frowned, but shook his head.

"Though we had to leave and you let me say my goodbyes...I did what you told me to do. Though at first...I did feel sad, because I had to leave them...angry, because you made me do that...confused, because I didn't know why I had to let them go, but...I realize why now. I am your son...if people found out and they knew I had connections they would use them against me" Naruto sighed before looking back up with an emotionless gaze.

"I let go of my attachments to them and now all I have is Solo" Ace said. Acnologia nodded.

**"You are indeed my son and the humans on that Magic Council would do anything for power. My power would be used for their idiotic experiments and since you are not affiliated with any guilds, which I suggest you keep that way, they cannot find you and they cannot bind you to any laws. Also, I have caught wind of the fact that the son of Igneel has joined the guild of Mavis Vermilion"** Ace's eyebrow raised slightly at that.

"The son of Igneel-teme is a part of Fairy Tail?" He asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"He has built a reputation for himself, going by the title of 'Salamander'. His status as a Dragonslayer is quite public to those who know of him and I suggest you try to avoid them as much as possible because Dragonslayers have the ability to recognize one of their own. Dragons are bound together through an unnatural bond, the same goes for the Dragonslayers. Though, it is possible that though a Dragonslayer may feel like he or she knows you, but will not know realize they have that feeling because you are a dragonslayer like them. However, the ability to sense dragonslayers becomes almost instinctual once dragonslayers are able to detect one another after the first time. The most effective way to mask your presence is to use your demonslayer nature to cover it up. The high concentration of demonslayer magic****'s** should be able to prevent it from being noticed. To aid in this, use your demonslayer magic**'s** more often." Ace nodded.

"Yes, Tou-san. I can use my Chaos Seal magic as well right?"

**"Chaos Seal and Demonslayer Magic would be your best bets in keeping your dragon attacks a secret. Besides, you are MY dragonslayer. They don't deserve the right to see my power as shown through your actions. Only use it against those who you deem worthy of seeing it."**

"I understand."

**"Good...you have Muramasa and Excalibur, correct?"** Ace nodded and rolled back his sleeves slightly to reveal two magic seals, one on each wrist. The one on right wrist was gold and the one on his left wrist was black.

"I got them right here. Learning Chaos Seal Magic was a bit difficult with all the theoretical knowledge, but the simple storage seals are the only things I can use right now. I also used them to help store away some of our supplies to give room for other stuff." Ace said as he patted his bulging backpack.

**"I see, seems you are not as completely worthless as I thought. You humans are actually able to think." **Acnologia smirked inwardly as he saw the annoyed look on the boy's face. He just loved to annoy the hell out of his son. **"Muramasa and Excalibur are swords capable of puncturing a dragon's hide and as such, I have not taught you how to wield them, so I suggest you look for a teacher. Despite my objections for you to be taught by one of your own kind... sniveling human vermin...they are the only ones capable of wielding such weapons."** Acnologia turned and looked back at Ace and Solo.

**"Now I must take my leave and remember what I told you."** Ace nodded.

"Spare the ones I deem strong...find a strong mate and...make you proud." Acnologia nodded.

**"Good, now leave my presence you snivelling piece of human filth."** Acnologia roared.

"Shut up you overgrown garden snake before I turn you into a pair of dragon skin boots!" Ace roared back. Solo sighed as he watched the two.

'If I weren't used to this, I would never have guessed they actually respected each other.' The red eyed feline thought, sweatdropping as the two argued. After Dragon and Dragonslayer had their argument a deafening silence filled the air. The only thing breaching that silence was the sound of sand grains being rolled over one another by the softly howling winds.

"Tou-san?" Acnologia nodded. "Is it true what you told me...about how and why you are being targeted by the Dragon King?" Acnologia growled.

**"I have no reason to lie, Ace. What I have told is the total truth as to why the Dragon King is targeting me and why I am not bound by his laws."** Ace growled before looking into Acnologia's eyes.

"Then I will find him...I will find Alagaesia, the dragon homeland. I will find it, I will find the Dragon King...and I will live up to my title and I will slay him for what he did. No one, but a weak fool of a dragon would do what he did in order to gain his title as king." Ace snarled. Acnologia was shocked by the boy's outburst.

**"Ace..."** The Black Dragon grinned widely in the end before spreading his giant, black wings,** "Then when you are strong enough, when ****_I_**** deem you strong enough... I will come for you and we will kill that bastard of a dragon."** Ace nodded, eyes burning fiercely with determination and anger. His pupils became slitted and magic energy became visible around his figure in a black and blue haze. The mark of his mastery over the magic of his adoptive father.

"I will make him pay for what he did to you, Tou-san. I swear an Oath of the Dragon...I will kill the Dragon King and Zeref." Ace said. Thunder rumbled in the sky even though there were no storm clouds evident and the Dragon of the Apocalypse nodded to his son before taking off. Acnologia took off into the skies, releasing one last roar before vanishing into the clouds above. Ace and Solo watched the Black Dragon before turning away.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you? Despite all the hateful things he's said you, he did take care of you...and you're going to miss him" Solo said as he flew next to his partner. Ace growled, pupils becoming slits as his rage spiked. The blackie bared his sharpened canines, a mark of him being a dragonslayer.

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD MISS THAT OVERGROWN GARDEN SNAKE!" Solo turned and his crimson eyes met Ace's blood red ones. Ace looked slightly confused as he saw Solo's lips shape themselves into a frown.

"Because..." The panther costumed wearing cat spoke. Solo reached out with a paw and swept a single, black claw underneath Naruto's eye and showed it to Ace. A single drop of liquid was shown at its tip causing the boy to gasp.

"You're crying."

* * *

Unknown Desert- Three Days later

Solo panted as he watched Ace. The blackie mage was using **Arashi no akuma no hikō/ storm demon's flight** to allow him to fly across the desert sands and the costumed cat was now having to flap his wings furiously as the miniature tornadoes beneath Ace's feet were propelling the blackie through the air rather quickly.

"OI, ACE!" The blackie turned back with a puzzled look.

"What, Solo?"

"Slow down for a while, we've been flying for hours" Solo said as he suddenly caught up with Ace before grabbing onto the boy's head and made his resting place, "On second thought, you can continue. I'll just ride you along the way." Ace's eyes twitched at the cat as he saw it give him a vulpine grin.

"You lazy fur ball" Ace grumbled. The boy suddenly caught a scent in the air and he suddenly stopped. Solo gripped the boy's locks tightly to keep him from flying off and due to Ace's tolerance to pain, he barely felt the pulling of his hair roots as Solo flew forward from the sudden stop.

"Ace, why'd you stop?" The cat asked. Ace's eyes narrowed before sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked the Exceed. Solo raised his nose to the sky and inhaled.

"Hmmm...smells like...dinner!" Solo grinned widely before looking down at the sands. Below the levitating duo were a pair of sand tiger-fish.

These creatures were shaped like regular tiger-fish, but they were the size of adult Bengal tigers. Instead of fins, they sported muscular limbs with paws, but the tail and dorsal fins remained. The paws had three sharp, golden claws that allowed for them to dig swiftly beneath and through the the sands as they looked for their prey. Their diet consists mainly of lizards and cacti making them omnivorous, but their carnivorous nature reigned supreme. They are not required to drink water as they act like whales, taking in whatever water vapor is in the air through a small hole at the top of their heads and their bodies are made so that the water instantly condenses and is sent to a special storage organ.

"Sand Tiger-Fish huh?" Ace said as he watched them jump into the air before diving beneath the sands. There were about four of the creatures and Ace suddenly a got wild look in his eyes as his draconian instincts took over.

"Time to hunt." He growled. Solo nodded before jumping off of his head and sprouted his wings. The panther costumed cat grinned widely before roaring. Solo glowed a crimson colour and black fire coated his body.

**"Dākufaiaroketto/Dark Fire Rocket!"** The feline yelled as he crashed into the sands. A large shockwave of fire raced out from the cat's point of contact with the sands. Two tiger-fish were sent flying through the air, burnt in numerous places. The two airborne creature righted themselves in midair and were about to land on the sands in order to escape, but Naruto appeared beneath their falling forms and took a deep breath.

**"Arashi oni no tsume-te/storm demon's claw hand!" **Ace's hands were suddenly surrounded by slashing winds which took the form of claws. He leaped and slashed at the tiger-fish multiple times before landing on the ground. The tiger-fish were suspended in midair before slash marks coated their bodies and they split apart into pieces. Blood and organs meeting the sands and staining it red.

The other two tiger-fishes stared in shock at the blonde as it saw him cut down their pack members like they were nothing. The two quickly turned tail and were about to dive down into sands. However, before they could do so, Ace appeared in front of the two jumping tiger-fish as they attempted to get away. The two quadrupedal fishes released a sound that appeared to be a cross between a tiger's roar and a bear's growl. The blonde dragonslayer seemed amused by the terrifying sound.

One charged him, but the blonde simply raised his hand and poked the tiger-fish in the middle of its forehead just as it was about to hit him. His hands positioned in the shape of a makeshift gun.

**"****Dāku akuma no dangan/****Dark demon's bullets**!" A small dark magic bullet suddenly shot out of Ace's fingertips and began to drill its way through the skull of the sand tiger-fish, impaling its brain and killing it. The remaining tiger-fish growled as it tried to put up a fight. It slashed at Ace with its claws, but the blackie dragonslayer merely laughed as he dodged the attacks with no effort at all. The tiger-fish slashed downwards before following up with an upward, diagonal strike. Ace backed away from the first strike, but leaned backwards so his upper body was parallel to the ground as he performed a move out of the Matrix. He then gained a cold look in his eyes before lashing out with a brutal kick to the fish's face sending it spiraling through the air before it was caught in the claws of the panther that was a transformed Solo.

"Fried or Grilled?" He asked Ace. Ace thought for a while before throwing him the dead body of the other sand tiger-fish which the winged panther caught in its other clawed hand.

"Both." Ace grinned.

"Gotcha!" Solo said before heat energy was released from the panther's claws. The panther's single tail swished back and forth with glee as the sand tiger-fish roared with pain before it stopped. Both fishes were smoking in the hands of the panther before he threw them to Ace. The blackie raised his eyebrow in confusion as he caught the two fish.

"Not gonna eat?" he asked the panther. Solo shook his head as he transformed back into his costumed cat form.

"Nah, I ate my share already. Nice job with the dicing, could have done better with the slicing though" He commented. Ace rolled his eyes at the Exceed before digging into his meal. Ace then froze as he chewed on the flesh he had just bitten out of before glaring at Solo. The red eyed cat glared back at his partner.

"What?"

"The fried one is a bit burnt" The blackie commented causing Solo to sweatdrop.

"Ungrateful brat" he mumbled as he watched Ace continued to eat. After the small meal, the two continued to walk through the desert for a few hours. Ace and Solo had nearly finished their entire water supply and they had finished their food supply two days ago which is why they had resorted to eating the sand tiger-fish in the first place.

Ace wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched Solo hover next to him. The hood of his costume was the only thing keeping the tiny cat from suffering heat stroke.

"Any...idea...how long before...we get out...of this...FUCKING DESERT!" Solo wheezed. He was very dehydrated and the dry desert air did nothing to soothe that feeling. Ace quickly caught the cat as his wings vanished in a shower of light particles.

**"****Arashi oni no shunpo/storm demon's flash step**!" Ace said. He had used the technique before to aid in their travelling earlier, but the desert was just so vast that he ended up realizing that even with the use of his technique, they were getting nowhere and he was losing valuable magic power. However, now was not the time for such concerns as Solo needed to get to some place shady and cool soon or he'd be suffering from a delusional cat with heat stroke.

'Solo's annoying enough when he's normal' The dragonslayer thought. Ace continued moving at sound barrier breaking speeds before jumping into the air and a yellow-green magic circle appeared beneath him.

**"****Arashi no akuma no hikō/ storm demon's flight**!" Ace suddenly began to race through the air, sound barrier breaking once again due to the speeds he was moving at. The world began to blur around him. He suddenly began to get tunnel vision as the speed began to affect him, but as he was flying, a green blob crossed his vision before vanishing. Ace froze as in the air before looking back. He looked down at the small, dehydrated cat in his arms before looking back in the direction of where he saw the blob.

'If that was a mirage, I'm gonna cry' The blackie thought. He quickly raced towards where he saw the blob and his eyes widened when he saw the wide expanse of vegetation before him.

"Please be real" Ace murmured as he formed sphere of energy in his hand.**"****Dāku akuma no dangan**/**Dark demon's bullets**!".

The spheroid of rotating, dark purple energy shot out of Ace's palm and crashed into a tree. The boy smirked when he saw the tree release a cracking sound before falling to the ground causing a large dust cloud to form as it collapsed to the ground.

"It's real" he smirked, however he paused as he continued to survey the forest that took up the large area of desert and seemed to stretch all the way down to who knows where.

'Tou-san told me that deserts had once been ocean's once upon a time...so if I can just find something...oh, that could work' His sharp eyes then spotted a large depression in the sand. The remains of a naturally made water basin. His eyes followed from the basin in a straight line as they came to rest atop the canopy of the forest. Ace turned his head and closed his eyes, focusing on his sense of hearing. Cerulean orbs snapped wide open as the sound he was searching for met his hearing organs.

The boy flew down into the foliage and landed with enough force to cracked the grass covered ground beneath him. Ace looked around before listening for the sound of water once more. Ace then began to sniff the air before his eyes brightened as he caught the slight scent of fish. And where there was fish... "Water...that way!" He took like a shot in an easterly direction, the direction of the water source.

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the remnants of the river that once flowed through the forest, now a small pool of water. Ace shrugged. It would do. He quickly wet Solo's face for the cat to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted from the heat." Ace said, "Water's in front of you." Solo looked where Ace was pointing before panting like a dog. He went to the edge of the pool and began to guzzle the liquid. After a good half a minute of downing water, Solo's belly was swollen and he looked like a giant red berry with a head, arms, legs and a tail.

"Ah, I never knew water could taste so gooood." Solo made a face that made it look like he was having an orgasm of some kind causing Ace to quirk his eyebrow at the Exceed.

"Water is said to not have any taste at all" Naruto informed his cat.

"Shut up, brat. Just cause you're a dragonslayer doesn't mean I'll be all respectful towards you and besides water can..." The cat was interrupted when a sharp sound pierced the air.

"Screaming?" Kurama questioned.

"Judging from the tone...I'd say a little girl, around five years old" Ace said as his ears twitched. He got up and looked at Solo, who had miraculously lost the weight from his water guzzling. "Should we help her?" The blackie asked. Solo shrugged before flying over to Ace.

"If we get there in time then I suppose so if not we can just kill the animals and eat them. Would you like to eat the girl if she doesn't make it?" Solo said as Ace's eyes twitched.

"I may be the son of a dragon, destructive and have a bit of an animal killing streak, but I'm still a human and I'm not a cannibal" Ace said with a monotone.

"Whoop-de-doo, you're not a cannibal. Good for you." The cat spoke sarcastically, "And now you're boring me now. Let's go kill those guys so I can be rid of my boredom" The red eyed cat said. Ace sighed before turning in the direction of where the scream came from before grabbing Solo.

"We kill them and we go, alright?" Naruto said. A nod from the cat was his response. A yellow-green magic seal then formed around Ace's feet. The two vanished in a swirl of wind.

* * *

Unknown Forest

The girl panted in exhaustion as she continued to run. The howls of the animal chasing after her were loud indicating that they weren't that far behind. Her legs were screaming for her stop and rest so they remove the lactic acid building up her muscles, but she refused and continued to run. She pushed aside branches and brush, some of them slashing her face and caused small lines of blood to form on her young face. She continued to run, only to skid to a halt when one of the animals appeared in front of her as it came out of the brush.

The animal was a large silver wolf with shining yellow eyes Sharp teeth covered with saliva to indicate its want for food, were shown in its jaws. The wolf howled before jumping at the girl. The girl took a right, avoiding the wolf as it smacked straight into a tree. The girl continued to run. She ducked underneath a branch before crawling underneath a large tree root. She grabbed onto a vine and swung over a rather large mud puddle, but a pair wolves were still on her tail. Their powerful leg muscles allowing them to easily keep up with the girl. It was then that the girl realized they were just toying with her. Playing with their food.

The girl was about to make a sharp left to try and escape them, but then another wolf appeared out of the foliage and knocked her to the ground. She rolled along the grass covered earth before she twisted to the right to avoid the pounce from a third wolf. In desperation, she lashed out with a kick. The small black shoes covering her feet, smacked into the wolf's muzzle causing it to yelp in pain. The girl saw her opportunity and got back up and was about to make a break for it when a fourth wolf jumped out from behind a tree.

The canines growled as they cornered the girl. She was backed up against a tree. The silver furred canines were growling, saliva dripping from their mouths in anticipation to finally feast. Then the fifth wolf, technically the first, the one that the girl had avoided and resulted in its meeting with a tree, appeared from the brush. It was a bit larger than the others.

'Probably the leader of the pack.' The girl guessed. The girl shivered a bit as the wolves closed in on her. Her eyes filled to the brim with fear and she did the only thing she could do in her tired state. She screamed.

The scream was loud enough to cause the wolves to clutch their ears in pain. They shook their heads to remove the ringing sound that currently filled their ears before returning to their meal. The girl gulped before closing her eyes and curling into a ball as a feeble way to defend herself. However, she was not met with blinding pain and the sound of flesh torn off of bone...well not her flesh.

The girl suddenly heard a multitude of yelps and barks before the sound of flesh being sliced was heard.

* * *

Ace and Solo were moving through the trees, their noses sniffing out the scent of whatever it was that was screaming.

"I got the scent, small traces of sweat and blood in the air..." Solo sniffed again.

"And wolves" Ace added. The two then took off and suddenly found themselves in a tree standing above the scene of the soon-to-be murder, if you could call it that.

"Small little girl cornered by wolves" Solo shook his head, "I'm almost tempted to watch" A sadistic smile plastered itself on the cat's face. Ace sighed at the panther-like cat before vanishing in a swirl of wind. Ace landed in front of the both girl and wolves and raised his hands. Ace quickly vanished in a blur of speed and appeared in front of one wolf and stabbed his hand through its skull with a wind powered punch. He quickly turned and caught wolf by the throat before choke slamming it. He threw the wolf at another which tried to attack him sending both of them to the ground. The blackie dropped down on the ground and avoided the pounce from another silver furred canine before getting back onto his feet and raised his forearms so that his elbow slightly protruded outwards. He slammed his elbow back and it met the stomach of a wolf with enough force to cause it to cough up blood. The wolf fell to the ground before being impaled through the head with a wind blade. Ace then vanished in a blur of speed and kicked all three remaining wolves into the air.

**"Arashi no akuma no rankyaku/storm demon's storm leg!" **Ace then went into a handstand and a magic seal appeared above his feet. He kicked upwards and miniatures blades of wind flew out of the magic seal and impaled the wolves in the stomach. The blackiee then began to rotate while still in his handstand.

**"Arashi no akuma no rankyaku: Tatsumaki katto/storm demon's storm leg: tornado cut!" **Ace's legs were then became encased in twisters as he spun faster. The Storm Leg slammed into all three descending wolves sending them flying through the air. Ace then bent his arms and pushed off, flipping in midair before vanishing into the wind. Ace then reappeared in the exact same position in the air before landing on the ground. The wolves that Ace kicked were suddenly sporting large slash marks where their heads were attached to their necks causing them to fall off once they impacted with whatever tree or rock they slammed into. All this was done in one swift motion, the wind blade had severed their heads and the canines' bodies all fell to the ground.

**"Arashi oni no sairento satsujin/storm demon's silent murder ."**

Ace watched his blood stained clothes and hands before sighing.

"Great, now I have to wash these" He grumbled. He then turned when he heard a whimper. "Hmm?" Now that he was at a closer distance he saw that the girl was rather small, proving his opinion that she was around five years old. She had short, shoulder length, dark blue hair. Her eyes contained brown irises. Her skin was a regular skin tone colour, and she wore a white dress of some sort. A pair of black shoes were worn on her feet. Ace noticed she had a small, white hair clip in the shape of a bird's wing. All in all she looked like an innocent little girl who shouldn't be out here thus raising the question what's she doing here.

The girl gaped in shock at seeing the dead wolves and the numerous amount of blood. She then looked up to see Ace, his emotionless but curious gaze fixed upon her. She trembled in fear, backing up against the tree in an effort to escape. The girl hoped that maybe she could become intangible and go through the tree and escape, but sadly, she didn't posses such an ability. The girl gulped as Ace continued to watch her. The blackie sighed as if he was bored of something before walking towards the girl with the wind blade still in his hand.

"What're you doing here little girl?" Ace asked, his tone void of emotion as he watched her continue to shake in fear.

The little girl was too scared and confused to answer as she just kept staring at Ace.

The blackie's eyes narrowed at the silence and as he was about to just turn around and leave the girl alone he took in one deep inhalation of air before looking at the blue haired girl with a puzzled expression.

"You..." Ace spoke causing the girl to jump.

M-M-M-Me?" she stuttered as she finally managed to work up the nerve to talk. Ace stepped closer to the girl, ignoring her discomfort.

"I have been taught to slay the weak, so...I bring you your death." Ace raised his arm and a wind blade swirled to life around it. The girl's eyes widened as the boy brought down the blade of slicing air currents, but paused as the blade hovered above her head. He then sniffed her, much to her surprise.

"Yes, you...You smell of the air...clean air, feathers and reptile." Ace watched the girl carefully. "What's your name, girl?"

"W-W-Wendy...Wendy Marvell"

* * *

**And done! As you can see i added a rokushiki technique from one piece. please review **


End file.
